


Hold Onto Dreams

by Shouyo_kun



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:22:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 32,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29629047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shouyo_kun/pseuds/Shouyo_kun
Summary: I actually didn't think I'll be able to finish this story but yeah. I'm not confident on my English so you might encounter errors but please bear with it. I hope you'll read the entire story until the end. <3 It took me half a month to finish this story, I hope you like it somehow.I'm listening to the song "Hold On" and "Dancing with your ghost" when this idea came up on my mind. You might as well listen to it too.Ps: Do not report without permission.
Kudos: 3





	Hold Onto Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> I actually didn't think I'll be able to finish this story but yeah. I'm not confident on my English so you might encounter errors but please bear with it. I hope you'll read the entire story until the end. <3 It took me half a month to finish this story, I hope you like it somehow. 
> 
> I'm listening to the song "Hold On" and "Dancing with your ghost" when this idea came up on my mind. You might as well listen to it too.
> 
> Ps: Do not report without permission.

A fresh start of a one new day, it’s been a while since Iwaizumi felt so light and comfortable in the day of a one new year, it was relieving. 

Morning comes but the sky is dark, clouds comes together and the wind blows extremely cold forewarning whispering ‘it’s about to rain hard’. Leaving his place, Iwaizumi walks down the street from his place to go and attend their morning practice of volleyball wearing a thick dark blue jacket, red scarf, and bag clinging on his back. 

After a sometime of walking, he finally reached the school and set foot inside of a warm gym. The image of his teammates playing as well as the sounds their rubber shoes created as they run and jump welcomed him. 

“Iwa-chan!!” a familiar voice of a one boy passes through his ears. He look back and saw a one browned hair guy smiling in front him as their gaze met each other. “Why are you late again Iwa-chan?” The boy asked as he pouted and put his hands on the back of his head.

Putting out an emotionless face, Iwaizumi just bluntly answer him with “It’s cold outside.” a complete opposite of the loud and cheerful boy named Oikawa. He began to walk towards the clubroom to change into his gym clothes and immediately join his team on their practice. 

The practice began, it’s just a normal game that they’re doing every day and afternoon. “Nice kill!!” one of their teammates said as Iwaizumi smashes the ball on the ground that Oikawa toss for him on a perfect spot with the perfect timing. 

“Iwa-channn how’s that toss… I’m awesome right?” Oikawa said as he grins and praised himself with so much confidence. 

“You’re annoying Oikawa shut up for a sec.” Iwaizumi replied while after he drank some water and rested on the side of the gym. Setting Oikawa aside, he looked back and deeply evaluated his play and the flaws he made while in game so he could fix them later on.

“What a mean Iwan-chan!! Ahmp..” Oikawa walk away from Iwaizumi, leaving him alone as he gazes onto the other side of the world. 

Iwaizumi doesn’t want to socialize that much unlike Oikawa, who’s been a friend of him ever since they we’re little kids. They grew up together, playing dirt, running around, and wandering all over the place they can reach. This bond makes them a very good friend towards each other. They even attended and graduated from the same school since middle school, playing volleyball since at an early age, as well as always being the best and top on their schools. All of this makes Iwaizumi let Oikawa call him by the nickname he’s using up until now. 

After a while, everyone clean their selves up and goes to the clubroom, finishing their morning practice.  
It’s already afternoon but the clouds is still as dark as from earlier, the wind blow became colder and colder as time pass by yet it won’t rain. No matter how dark it is, even a single drop of water won’t fall from the sky. Iwaizumi goes off into the window of the hallway, staring at the dark clouds. 

“It’s feels so… heavy.” The thought just flashes in his mind. A moment of silence takes place as the wind blows again right in front of his face. “I wish this rain would fall already.” He said to himself, walking alone in the hallway while his hands are inside of his pocket, breathing a white smoke because of coldness. “Dammit.” is what all he can say.

“Does anyone saw Oikawa?” Iwaizumi asked his teammates after finishing their afternoon practice. Wandering on why Oikawa left all by himself even though they used to walk home together. It’s been bothering him lately, but Iwaizumi feels that something changed, he’s not acting like he used to be. 

“He said he needs to go somewhere today so he left early.” One of the first years said. Iwaizumi looks confused, Oikawa used to tell him where he’s going or if he’s off to somewhere but this time, he didn’t even hear a single word from Oikawa before leaving. 

Iwaizumi bid goodbye on his team, walking in the cold straight road all alone. The place is unusually quiet, maybe because people won’t go out in this kind of weather. He suddenly felt the coldness once again, putting his hands inside his pockets as he breathes white smoke. 

“It’s not falling.” He said to himself as he stares at the dark sky. He feels like this rain keeps everything he can, carrying all of the water he can so as to not let them fall, but the more he keeps it all by itself, the heavier it gets until one day, it won’t be able to take it any longer, releasing all the water it kept after a long period of time all at once.

Iwaizumi forgot his umbrella, he knew this rain would fall extremely hard, like a person who cries and break down so hard to release all the pain he’s keeping for a long time inside. 

Yes, it’s not a rain. What makes Iwaizumi’s body and clothes wet are tears. It’s the cry of the clouds. 

For some reason, he felt some uneasiness, a heavy feeling of loss. He looks down on the road and saw his reflection in the water. “I wonder what Oikawa’s doing right now.” He said as he continue to walk calmly with an emotionless eye despite the fact that rain might get stronger sooner or later. 

Rain drops continue to fall from the dark sky as Iwaizumi reaches the street where he and Oikawa live. He closed his eyes so as to remember his childhood memories with his friends including Oikawa. He’s walking slowly, each step making the water from the road to splash around his shoes. Coldness and the heaviness of wet clothes didn’t bother him for the rest of the time until he comes home. 

“Another day have passed.” He sighed as he entered his house. 

It’s already 9:00 PM and the rain won’t stop from falling, but it’s a bit weaker from earlier. Iwaizumi gazes into his window with his hair down, no stars, no moon, dark clouds is the only thing he can see.

“I hope it will stop soon.” he said as he lay down on his bed, burying his face into his pillows. 

A few moments after his phone suddenly rang. He grabbed it from the left side of the bed and look to see whose calling him up. Hesitation fights inside him whether to answer or reject the call, but since he got nothing any better to do, he decided to answer it with a cold and deep voice.

“What do you want?” he answered in the line.

“Good evening Iwa-chan!! How are you?” Oikawa’s lively voice replied to the sleepy and eye closed Iwaizumi.

“Just tell me what you wanted so I can sleep already.” he sighed. 

“Meanie!! I don’t need anything particular actually, just wanted to hear your voce.” Oikawa chuckles.

\--Ended—

Iwaizumi took a deep breathe to release the annoyance he’s feeling. His phone lit up once again, a notification pops-up from the screen and as he slides his hand to open the notification, he simply received a message.

From: Oikawa Toruu  
“Iwa-chan meanie!! I just wanted to talk to you, come on. We can chat rather than call.” 

[Iwaizumi]

“Do you even know what time is it now you damn Oikawa?” 

Iwaizumi replied, he literally wanted to sleep already but he doesn’t want be eaten by guilt by leaving Oikawa texting him all night and do not reply.

[Oikawa]  
It’s too early to sleep you know. Well either way, I hope rain will stop soon. 

[Iwaizumi]  
Is that all you’ve wanted to say? 

[Oikawa]  
Ahmp! You’re so mean. I just wanted to say sorry about earlier.

Iwaizumi’s eyes widen a little from what he saw. He sat on his bed while he holds his pillow onto his lap, waiting for Oikawa to send another message. 

[Iwaizumi]

Huh? What do you mean? Sorry for what?

[Oikawa]  
Oh well you see, I thought you’re mad at me since I left early after practice without telling you. 

[Iwaizumi]  
I don’t mind. Just tell me if you’re going somewhere next time. 

[Oikawa]  
Iwa-chan you’re so kind tonight, let’s has a Yakiniku and ramen tomorrow with the team!!

[Iwaizumi]  
Right, right do what you want. Good Night

Iwaizumi feels so relieve and light after the exchange of messages. He wanted to smile at least a bit to show the easiness he felt and yet the cold weather and the rain won’t let him to. He laid down on his bed for one last time, putting his cellphone on his right side as he closed his eyes. He took a deep breath and started to think about something to fall asleep. 

As the rain continues to fall on the roof of his house, Iwaizumi fell deep asleep, removing all the tension and stress his body got from a one normal day of his life. 

Iwaizumi’s phone started to ring since he set it to alarm this morning. When he opened his eyes, his room is too dark and cold. With such confusion, he stood up and walk towards the window. His eyes were still blurry yet he can hear and feel the drops of water falling down from the roof of his house. He decided to open the window all just to feel the piercing coldness of the wind that touches his skin. He checked his phone once again to see what time is it already.

“It’s only 5:30 AM, I woke up too early…I thought I set it to 6:30” he said to himself as he pull down the window to close it. 

Every second and every breath, white smoke comes out from Iwaizumi’s mouth and nose. He arranged and took his bath. He grabbed his uniform hanging from the cabinet and bag, preparing for a one new normal day. There’s nothing but silence in Iwaizumi’s home, the only sound to be heard is the steps he’s taking towards the door. He took his umbrella and began to set off. 

He puts his hand on his pocket, looking straight to the road and thinking nothing but what he’s going to do for the rest of the day.

A wind suddenly swept by as he saw a brown haired boy waiting and smiling for him on the other side of the road. The dark scene of Iwaizumi’s days, in an instant became a bright and colorful moment. 

“Iwa-chan!!” as Oikawa calls Iwaizumi. 

“Good Morning Iwa-chan! How’s your sleep?” he asked energetically as they continued to walk together side by side under the rainy sky. 

“Well… I’m actually still sleepy since I woke up too early.” He bluntly answered.

“You better wake up this early from now on so we can walk together every morning.” Oikawa told him as he look straight to the sky. “This rain is so sad it just won’t stop.” He added.

“Yeah.” the only thing Iwaizumi said to reply.

A moment of silence began to cover the atmosphere between the two. Every step they’re taking, water splash around their feet. Iwaizumi continues to walk and saw a lot of different stores and shop, most of them doesn’t have many customers they used to have every day. Maybe because of this weather, they just decided to stay at home, sleep, and let their day passed without worrying about the outside world. Must be nice to be as carefree as them.

Iwaizumi’s mind started to flash different thoughts, he wanted to break the ice and talk to Oikawa but he doesn’t know how to start a conversation. He continues to think of a way and choose the correct words to say when Oikawa suddenly speak.

“Uhmmm..” he murmured. “Iwa-chan…I…” Oikawa scratch the back of his neck and started to smile for no reason at all. 

“Just say it if you’re going to say something.” Iwaizumi replied. He knew, yes, he actually knew that those weren’t the words he wanted to say. They just came out automatically. Iwaizumi looks at Oikawa and behind that smile. Iwaizumi felt some intense feeling of pain. Oikawa’s smile seems so different from before, something’s wrong. 

“I’m going to home early later after the afternoon practice so…” Oikawa’s words as he closed his eyes and smile, looking at Iwaizumi.

“Okay.” The only word Iwaizumi can think of to reply.

Before the melted ice becomes solid once again, Oikawa asked Iwaizumi to go and buy some milk bread in the store they used to go since childhood since they have some extra time before their practice. As Oikawa happily and energetically told Iwaizumi that he wants to eat some milk bread, Iwaizumi grabbed and hold his hands, looking down.

”Um… I-Iwa-chan?” Oikawa being confused. 

“Hey you flat-ass, listen, if something’s bothering you, then tell me. You don’t need to hold it all on your own.” Iwaizumi’s heavy feelings suddenly lighten up after saying those words. Oikawa smiled and held Iwaizumi’s hands as well.

“I’m fine Iwa-chan, thanks for asking.” Oikawa replied as he pull Iwaizumi to run fast and grab some milk bread for the morning they shared. 

Little did they know, the rain finally stopped from pouring, the tears of heaven finally stopped from dropping, but the sky of dark clouds still won’t go. It’s not over yet, there’s still more, just getting ready to pour even harder from before. 

The two of them continue to walk while enjoying the milk bread they bought, seeing some nostalgic places they used to hang out when they were little kids on their way. As their memories flash, they can’t help but to feel light and nostalgic. Iwaizumi and Oikawa stares with the playground they usually meet every morning and afternoon to play, they’re glad that these places still exist even after a long time. The store they used to mess with when they don’t have anything to eat while playing, even the trees they used to climb to play some games still exist. The rides, slides, sand box, swings, and many other things they used to mess up with. Despite the sadness of the rain, they can a see a clear and bright view of these places, a sight that they will remember for all of their life.

As time goes by, rains starts to pour lighter, the two of them continues to walk as they enjoy remembering each other’s past. Oikawa can’t stop laughing and smiling as he realizes his stubbornness back in the days, the exact opposite of emotionless Iwaizumi beside him.

After a few minutes of enjoying their selves under the rain, they finally reached their school, once again entering a one day of normal school life, or at least it should be.

They finally reached the building of their clubroom and go upstairs, Oikawa opened the door but Iwaizumi won’t enter, he instead stares at the dark sky. Oikawa sigh and stand beside Iwaizumi and looked at the sky as well as he grabbed and hold Iwaizumi’s hands. 

“It’s warm…” Iwaizumi’s words that made Oikawa giggles and looked at him.

“I wonder when all of this rain will stop from pouring.” Oikawa replied as he tightens his grip on Iwaizumi’s freezing hand. “Well that’s that. Let’s change and go to the gym.” He added.

Iwaizumi nods as a reply, Oikawa was about to enter the clubroom when he noticed Iwaizumi won’t let go of his hands, still holding it tightly. 

“Umm..Iwa—” Oikawa wasn’t able to finish what he’s about to ask when Iwaizumi suddenly told him something…

“I don’t want to let go…” Iwaizumi said as he looked on Oikawa’s eyes. “I’m afraid you’ll disappear once I let go of this hand of yours.” Iwaizumi added in a serious tone.

“What are you saying?” Oikawa replied to him as he slightly laughs. “You know what Iwa-chan, you’re actually being weird.” He said as he pushed Iwaizumi to go enter the clubroom and change. 

“Never mind what I said.” Iwaizumi said to him. Oikawa only smile and pushed him as a reply. 

After they finished changing into gym uniform, the two of them immediately rushes towards the gym. As they set one foot inside their gym, a warm air that surges through their very body erases the coldness brought by the rain. That warm feeling of the gym where they practice morning and afternoon covers their very existence. They continued to go further in the center of the court, interacting and talking with their teammates like they’re a one big family. A man standing with gym jacket and pants called their attention, telling the entire team to do their warm ups.

“Iwa-chan, you want to hit some tosses?” Oikawa asked Iwaizumi calmly but warmly with a little smile on his face as he waves his hand.

“Okay.” he replied as the two of them began to do their own session. 

Iwaizumi continued to hit the tosses of Oikawa, but as time goes by, he noticed that Oikawa looks extremely tired after some few tosses which made him a little worried. Oikawa usually don’t get tired easily just by simply tossing continuously, Iwaizumi began to feel some uneasiness because of what happened. 

“Hey Oikawa, if you’re tired then go to rest for a while.” He told him as he assist Oikawa to sit on the bench of the court. 

Oikawa seems pretty exhausted on the practice, sweating excessively and extremely tired. Iwaizumi asked their team manager to hand some towel and water and gave it to Oikawa as he let him to lean on his shoulders while his eyes were closed. 

“If you’re not feeling well you should’ve told me sooner.” Iwaizumi said while watching his teammates play.

Oikawa smiled and replied to Iwaizumi, “What are you talking about Iwa-chan, I’m totally fine.” He laughed. Oikawa slightly opened his eyes and told himself, “Or I wish I am…” he murmured.

“Hmmm? You said something?” Iwaizumi asked him as he heard Oikawa murmured something. A moment of silence began to flow on their atmosphere not when Iwaizumi began to talk. 

“I know that you already know…” he told Oikawa. ”Your tosses are a bit dull; I don’t know if it is because you’re not feeling well or there’s something happening that I am not aware of…” he wasn’t able to continue what he’s about to say when Oikawa press Iwaizumi’s lips using his fingers. “I’m fine, Iwa-chan, don’t worry.” Oikawa replied as he lay on Iwaizumi’s, letting his friend to play with hair as he fell asleep on his lap.

“Coach?” Iwaizumi asked their team coach attention. “I’ll skip morning practice for now, so he is.” He asked his for permission to leave as he point his finger on Oikawa who’s peacefully sleeping.

“Oh, it’s fine. I’ll tell your teachers about this so go ahead, take care of Oikawa.” The coach humbly replied.

“Thank you coach.” He replied as he said good bye to his teammates as well. He walked towards Oikawa and put their bag on his back. He picked Oikawa up and carries him on his back. He didn’t notice that Oikawa became a lot lighter than from what he is before. Iwaizumi continues to walk, the rain already stopped, Iwaizumi thinks it calmed down for at least a moment. 

After a few minutes of walking, he finally reached the school clinic. With the assistance of the nurse, they put Oikawa on bed to let him sleep at peace. 

“How’s he?” the nurse asked Iwaizumi about Oikawa’s condition. He looked at Oikawa and said, “He’s just tired so he fell asleep.” 

“Is that so? I’ll be going back on my desk; I’ll leave him to you.” The nurse said and began to walk away. Iwaizumi holds Oikawa’s hands as he sat down beside Oikawa. He closed his eyes until he didn’t notice, he as well fell asleep. 

The shade of the sun passes through the window which touches Iwaizumi’s skin. His sight was blurry as he slightly opened his olive green eyes. Looking at the clinic bed where he and Oikawa slept, he began to feel worried. Neither a shadow nor a hair of Oikawa is there. He calmed himself and gathers his thoughts together before doing anything, taking a deep breath. He saw a piece of white paper underneath his pillow. It was a letter Oikawa made; 

“Iwa-chan, I know you’ll be shocked once you woke up and saw that I’m not around. Don’t worry I’m perfectly fine. I just wanted to have some fresh air, so I’m on the roof if you want to see me. ” – Oikawa

Iwaizumi’s heart stopped from beating fast for he worried over nothing. He picked his things up and started to walk. Looking at the nurse, she seemed to have a lot of paper works so Iwaizumi didn’t bother to say goodbye and disturb her, casually walking out to leave the clinic. He put his hands inside of his jacket’s pocket as he began to climb upstairs. The sound of every step he take echoes all over the place. While thinking of what he’s going to say, he took a glance on the window seeing the sky clearing up. He wanted to smile and express his feelings for he saw the sun on the sky shine once again and yet his body just won’t do the thing he wanted to. Without him noticing, he’s almost on the roof when everything became slow after seeing Oikawa on the other side of the roof from where he is, standing and watching the dawn of the sun. 

“Oi.” he called Oikawa with an expressionless face. Iwaizumi can’t afford take a single blink when the air swept by making Oikawa’s hair to wave as he slowly turn around to see Iwaizumi. 

“Iwa-chan, so you’re finally awake.” Oikawa said as he smile brightly and comb his hair using his fingers behind his ears. Iwaizumi’s eyes widen a bit for what his seeing, the brightness of the sun on glows on Oikawa’s back, so bright that even Oikawa himself shines on his eyes. Iwaizumi started to walk towards Oikawa and stand beside him once again as both of them watched the sun break the day together. 

“I thought you need to go somewhere.” Iwaizumi told Oikawa as they continue to enjoy the view of the roof.

Oikawa smiled once again and close his eyes, taking a deep breath as he looked up to the sky. “It can wait.” He replied. 

Both of them gaze into the sun as it continues to take its dawn. The moon started to show up and the sky began to turn into dark ocean blue. The two of them decided to finally go home and proceeded downstairs as they bid goodbye to their classmates whom they’ve seen along the way. As they saw other students with their friends, hanging out together, murmuring something about what they’re going to do kind of lighten up the atmosphere between the two young men. 

“Oi, Oikawa…” Iwaizumi called Oikawa who waves his hands on the girls. 

“What is it, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa replied as he looked at Iwaizumi. 

For a few moments, Iwaizumi got silenced leaving Oikawa confused. “It’s nothing. Don’t mind it.” Is all he can reply. He wanted to if asked him if can go with Oikawa, he wanted to help him and take him wherever he needs to go so he can be with him for a few more hours but nervousness got the best of him, he couldn’t say a single word, or rather, he doesn’t know the correct words to use to ask him. 

“Are you sure?” Oikawa worried replied.

“Yeah.” Iwaizumi said as he looked down, watching every step his foot take. 

They continue to walk together as the night completely came, Iwaizumi can’t help but to think on what he’s going to say. It didn’t stop until they reached the intersection where they’re going to separate ways. 

“Iwa-chan, I’m going on that way, you better go home straight okay?” Oikawa said as he stands beside Iwaizumi. 

“Ummm… O-Oikawa!” Iwaizumi stuttered. “W-would you w-want to ummm… to-“ he added but didn’t finish because of the traffic light turned red, letting the pedestrians to safely cross the road.

“Are you saying something Iwa-chan?” Oikawa asked him with a clear face. 

“Well. Nothing, go home straight after you’re done.” Iwaizumi’s serious voice.

“Sure, see yah Iwa-chan!” Oikawa replied as he wave his hands and walked forward. Iwaizumi put his hands on his pocket as he watch Oikawa to go far and far away from him. 

“I think I’ll be going now too.” He said to himself as he takes a deep breath and began to walk under the clear sky of the night after a few days of raining. 

Another day has come, Iwaizumi’s phone started to ring as he open his eyes from sleeping. He walked towards the window and opens the curtain with his two hands, embracing the warm light of the sun, as he opened the window, fresh air of a one new morning swept by as it caused his hair to wave. For a one new morning, he did his not so new routine and began to walk to leave his house. He put his hands on his pocket as he see children walking with their friends to go to school, birds singing and flying all over the place. He just continues to walk without thinking about anything when a boy on the other side of the road wave his hands as he call Iwaizumi’s name.

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa shout while smiling brightly, calling for Iwaizumi’s attention as the boy blankly response with a serious look. 

While the two of them silently walk together, Oikawa can’t stop eating a bag of milk bread he just bought on his way. With this in mind, Oikawa suddenly ask Iwaizumi “Do you want some Iwa-chan?” he asked with his mouth full of bread.

“Nah, its fine.” Iwaizumi replied as he let Oikawa continue to eat his breads. For the entire walk, they didn’t talk about a single thing. Nothing got their attention at the very least. 

They continued to walk under the white clouds and indigo sky, hearing the sound of every vehicle that pass through.

“Iwa-chan?” Oikawa called Iwaizumi after drinking water and finishing his food as Iwaizumi replied bluntly with a “Yeah?”

“What are your goals in life?” Oikawa asked him out of the blue. Both of them stopped from walking under a cherry blossom tree as Iwaizumi looked up in the sky. 

“What do you mean?” Iwaizumi replied. 

“Uhm, goals, as in dreams. What are your dreams Iwa-chan?” Oikawa rephrases his question.

“Why do you ask?” Iwaizumi closed his eyes and took a deep breathe.

“Well, everyone lives because they have dreams they wanted to achieve, even those who died have some dreams I guess. It’s just too bad if your time isn’t enough to accomplish all of them.” Oikawa explained as he smile which made Iwaizumi’s eyes widen. The view of Oikawa smiling while the cherry blossom petals fly around him is just too beautiful for him. 

“I’m… still not sure what “is” my goal.” He replied as he continues to stare on Oikawa, happily playing with flowers around him, brushing his waving hair behind his ears. 

“Eh, why not? You better know it now you know.” Oikawa replied as he pout.

“Shut up.” Iwaizumi continued to walk thinking on what does he actually wanted? What are his dreams? Does he even have one? He’s wondering what would it be once he found what is it he actually wanted as he watch the white clouds pass by. 

“Rude, Iwa-chan. Meanie!!” Oikawa replied. 

The boys finally arrived at their school. It was a beautiful view of their school as the petals of cherry blossoms fly around. Summer is coming. Different students we’re rushing because of the time, they might be late for their morning subjects. 

“Oikawa!” a young boy with milk chocolate hair called Oikawa’s attention.

Oikawa and Iwaizumi looked at the direction where the voice came from as they saw Yahaba and some of their teammates walking towards to where they are. All of them decided to go to their clubroom all together when Yahaba suddenly told everyone that he wants to be with Oikawa for a few minutes alone. 

“We’ll be back. I’ll just have to ask Oikawa about something.” Yahaba told everyone as he grabbed Oikawa’s bag. 

“Iwa-chan, you can with the others too, we’ll just have a little talk.” Oikawa said as he smiles to Iwaizumi who replied with nod. 

After everyone is gone, Yahaba and Oikawa sat on a bench where they usually sit every time they’re going to have a talk. Both of them didn’t talk and just simply watch the sky to pass by when Yahaba speak.

“Have you told Iwaizumi?” he asked. 

“I…” Oikawa looked down and clench his fist. “I haven’t got a chance since to say it but, I think I’ll be able to do it soon, I think.” Oikawa replied as he smile brightly to Yahaba who smiled back knowing that his friend know what’s he’s doing. 

“Alright then, but just don’t push yourself too hard.” Yahaba concernedly replied. 

“Sure, thank you.” 

The moment they finished their conversation, they immediately followed their teammates to the clubroom as they talk about different things about what happened to them this past few days. 

“Yahaba!” their junior Kunimi called him as he waves to Oikawa. 

“Yeah, on my way!” he shouted as a response. “See you at the gym Oikawa.” He replied as he started running to go. 

Oikawa as a response, wave as well when Iwaizumi suddenly showed up asking a question on his back. “Oi. What did you talked about with Yahaba?” 

“Oh, it’s nothing important, come on now, we’ll be late.” Oikawa replied as he grabbed Iwaizumi’s hand and run together until they reach the gym to start their morning practice. 

Their morning practice have come to an end, all of the players is now cleaning up the gym. Mopping and disassembling the net as well as collecting all the balls they’ve used. As Iwaizumi quietly mopping around the corner of the gym, he accidentally overheard something Hanamaki and Matsukawa was talking. 

“Hey Maki?” Matsu called the boy who’s collecting the ball around. 

“Do you need something Matsu?” Maki replied as he keeps on collecting the balls. 

Matsukawa look so nervous as he can’t stop on playing with his fingers, he can’t even look at Hanamaki directly until the boy decided to tell him that, “If you to ask me if I want you to be my date on the prom then pick me up at 4:00 PM.” He smiled as he looked at Matsu whose smile can’t be drawn. Extreme happiness flows within him as he clenches his fist. 

“Yes, thank you Maki-kun. I’ll be sure not to disappoint you!” Matsukawa happily said as he run and continue to help the others cleaning up the court while Hanamaki finishes collecting the balls and put them into the storage room. Iwaizumi finished on mopping the floor when he goes outside of the gym to get some fresh air. He looked up to the sky and took a deep breath. He put his hands on his pocket asking himself of the question, “I wonder if Oikawa would like me to be his date on the prom.” 

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa suddenly showed up patting Iwaizumi’s back which makes him a bit shocked. “Are you okay Iwa-chan?” he added as he hand over Iwaizumi’s bag over to him. 

“Oh, yeah.” He replied as they both go to their clubroom and attend their first morning subject. 

Iwaizumi, for the entire day, was thinking of a way to ask Oikawa to be his date, but he can’t come up with a single thing. He’s not good at expressing his feelings, not even his thoughts. He wanted to ask Oikawa in a way he won’t be able to say “no”. 

It’s already lunch time. Iwaizumi picked his bag where his lunch is and walk to go in the cafeteria. As he’s walking silently, he met his junior Kunimi and Kindaichi along his way. Both of them having their own conversation, as they saw Iwaizumi approaching, Kindaichi greeted Iwaizumi, so as Kunimi. 

“Iwaizumi, do you want to go eat lunch with us?” Kindaichi ask the lone boy.

“Sure.” He replied as the three of them go to cafeteria all together.  
\  
All of them arrived at the same time while looking for a vacant table when they saw Yahaba and Oikawa eating and laughing together on a vacant table near the corner so they decided to go in there to join the two. Oikawa saw the three coming so he waves his hands as well as Yahaba. As they all sat together, they began to eat silently with no one starting a conversation. A girl in black long hair and white skin approaches the table.

“Uhmm…” the girl began to talk as they all looked at her which made her face turn red from embarrassment and nervousness. “O-Oikawa?” she ask as Oikawa smiled and replied with a “Do you need something from me?” 

“Umm… My name is Sakura from class 3-B.” the girl introduced herself as she won’t stop from playing her fingers.

“Hey Sakura, calm down. There’s nothing to be nervous about.” Oikawa said to her as he hand her some bottled water. “Here, drink some and calm yourself first.” He added.

“T-thank you.” Sakura responded as she drank the water Oikawa gave her. She took a deep breath and asked Oikawa once again. “Would you mind if umm…” she cut herself again and hold her skirt. “Can you be my date for the prom Oikawa?” she asked as she looked down, blushing. 

“Oh, so it’s about it. I’m sorry, I would love to but I can’t.” Oikawa replied with a slight sadness “But don’t worry, I know there are a lot of kind boys out there who will ask a cute and beautiful girl like you so don’t be sad okay?” Oikawa replied as he pats Sakura’s head. 

“O-okay. Sorry for the trouble.” She said.

“Don’t mind it. Girls are cuter when they’re smiling, so you do.” Oikawa said which cheer the girl up at least a bit. She started walking away as all of the boys stared at Oikawa.

“How can you be so cruel? Why did you reject her?” Kindaichi asked Oikawa with his mouth full.

“Well, it’s not like I wanted to reject her but I feel like we’ll become uncomfortable at each other if I said yes, she’ll just be disappointed so I think it’s better this way.” Oikawa answered. 

All of them continued to talk about their plans and the prom, as well as the girl named Sakura who Oikawa declined. When all of them finish up their food, Yahaba decided to ask all of them about the prom.

“Kyotani just won’t stop on bothering and pestering me everywhere so I gave up and let him be my date on the prom, how about you Kindaichi?” Yahaba asked his junior after explaining and telling the others what happened to him and Kyotani. 

“It’s Kunimi. Right Kuni?” he said as he smirks and looked at Kunimi who’s busy on his phone. 

“Wait, what?” Yahaba’s shocked reaction. “Is that true Kunimi?” he added 

“Well, we’re already dating for months now so yeah.” Kunimi expressionlessly replied.

All of them just got shocked from what they’ve heard. Oikawa and Yahaba’s eyes widen as Iwaizumi just quietly watching all of them to do whatever they wanted to do. A few minutes just got wasted with then didn’t do anything but to ask some random questions about their juniors.

“So when did you two start dating?” Oikawa curiously ask Kunimi.

“Two months ago.” Kunimi replied.

“So these past two months you’ve been dating with us not knowing anything? Eh?” Yahaba explained his-self. 

“We’re just looking for a chance to tell everyone you see.” Kindaichi answered as he scratches the back of his head. 

“So then, setting aside you two, Iwaizumi-san, who would you want to date for the prom?” Yahaba then ask Iwaizumi who’s been silent since the beginning.

“Oh yeah, I’m also curious Iwa-chan.” Oikawa said which made all of them look on him that made Iwaizumi blankly reply with “Well, no one in particular.” Words came out of his mouth as his eyes stares at Oikawa, who’s been laughing and smiling, enjoying their time together with his teammates. 

“What a kill joy Iwa-chan.” Yahaba said as he sat back and continue what they’re doing. 

The name ‘Oikawa Toruu’ reverberates inside of his head but he’s just too timid. His head was looking down, his hands intertwined each other and his elbow rest on his knees, he shut his own lip, not saying a single word to response to his friends up until the school bell rang for their afternoon lessons. Every student inside and outside of the cafeteria cleaned and picked up their things up, leaving the area as they walked together in group. Iwaizumi and others did the same as they all walk together until the cafeteria’s entrance and separate ways to go and attend their afternoon classes. Right before everyone disappear, Oikawa reminded his team not to forget and not to be late for their afternoon practice as his teammates replied with a nod and wave their hands as they proceed. 

It was a silent and peaceful class in History of Iwaizumi. Sitting beside the open window, he put his arms into it as he let his head to rest, making his mind to be blown away with the warm breeze, thinking of what he’s going to do. The words of Yahaba echoes on his mind “Who would you want to date for the prom?” 

“The answer should be obvious!” he told himself, but he doesn’t know how to make Oikawa - whose popularity reached out from inside and outside of their campus – say yes. A silent atmosphere covers his entire classroom when Iwaizumi’s English Teacher pop out of nowhere, having the whole class to awaken their sleeping spirit from the previous class with a surprise test. A group of birds with pure white feathers, suddenly flew on the clear blue sky where Iwaizumi always stares at, a simple idea came into his mind.

“Surprise huh, I wonder what I’ll do.” He thought and began listening to his instructor who brought up the test papers and distributed it, evenly and one by one each student inside the classroom. Iwaizumi looked at his paper, reviewing every detail, analyzing each and every word until he reached the final part that asks the question; 

“Who’s the person you love the most, that means the world to you?” a question not even Iwaizumi, who’s the top of their class, can’t think of any answer that can fill the final question to complete the test about one person’s dreams, about the way a one person can live his life to the fullest without any regrets to be left behind. 

An hour has passed and all of Iwaizumi’s class already left the classroom while he, alone, wonders who is that person that he loved the most. Iwaizumi’s teacher walked towards him as she sat beside him, smiling and looking at the same spot where Iwaizumi’s eyes gazes. She looked at the paper where her student is answering, a question about one’s most beloved, a question that can only be answered using the heart, is blank. 

“The weather is quiet lovely today, isn’t it?” the female teacher said with a calm and soft voice. A soothing feeling suddenly flows within Iwaizumi’s body. 

“Yeah.” He replied with a deep and serious tone, not even a single glance at his teacher.

“Love, it’s a great thing right?” his teacher began to talk with Iwaizumi stayed quiet, listening to what his teacher is saying. “Having to meet someone who will light up your world, give color to your colorless life, and even hold your hand even at your worst. Maybe it is hard for you for now, so take your time and seek that hand waiting for you.” His teacher smiled, not a normal smile but a smooth smile where you can feel the overflowing sincerity and honesty. A flashback of Iwaizumi’s memories began to slide up on his head, each and every fragment includes Oikawa, who’s been with him right from the moment they met each other from a very young age. 

Iwaizumi’s English teacher stood up, “I’ll let you take that home and pass it to me anytime you want, and you better hurry up.” She said which made Iwaizumi confused.

“Hurry? Why?” he asked as his teacher only walked away with a smile when Oikawa entered his classroom, waving his hands with a bright smile, wearing their volleyball uniform and carrying a bag on his back. 

“Iwa-chan.” A voice that warmed Iwaizumi’s inner body echoed on his classroom. He immediately picked his bag up and walk towards Oikawa. Iwaizumi closed the door of their classroom as the both them walk together in the hallway. Oikawa silently walk with his smile while his hands held together on his back. Iwaizumi with his emotionless face, walk together with Oikawa. Almost everyone on their school wonder how the two of them was getting along so well despite having a completely different and opposite personality.

No one wanted to initiate a conversation so the two of them stayed quiet until a bright, blinding shade of the afternoon sun touches Iwaizumi’s face which causes him to look on the opposite direction from where the sun is, making him face the Oikawa. 

“Umm, Oikawa?” he called the name which made Oikawa look at him who’s been standing in front of Iwaizumi. “Is there someone that you love? Ahmm, someone that means the world to you?” he added, which made Oikawa’s pale face turn into rose bright red color.

“What’s with that question out of the blue Iwa-chan?” he answered as he looked down scratching the back of his head to remove the uneasiness he’s feeling from a sudden shocked of Iwaizumi’s question. “Are you sure you’re alright Iwa-chan?” he ask for the second time. 

“If you don’t want to answer then it’s fine.” Iwaizumi replied to him as they proceeded on walking. 

“It’s not like I don’t want to answer, it’s just too rare for you to ask something like that.” Oikawa answered him as he walk a few steps faster, making himself walk in front of Iwaizumi. “Well actually, I do have one though that person seems to not have any affection nor even interested in this kind of things.” He added.

“How can you say that? Have you ever asked that person?” Iwaizumi question him after getting chills from what Oikawa said. Curiosity surges through Iwaizumi’s body but he let it go since he doesn’t have any energy to spare to dig into someone’s personal life. 

“Well, I know that person pretty well so I just don’t have to.” He replied. 

“I see…”Iwaizumi replied as the two of them resume to their path. 

Their conversation ended as the two of them reaches the gymnasium of their school. As they arrived, the sounds of the sneakers that envelop the whole court, as well as the voices of their teammates who’s assembling the net covers the entire place. Oikawa tapped Iwaizumi’s back as he wave his hands and run towards Yahaba who’s calling for him. Iwaizumi simply stands on the side of the court, watching his teammates to arranged the court they’re going to use. He closed his eyes to gather some focus, taking a deep breath, and calming his nerves. After a few minutes of arranging, their coach finally call for them to begin their afternoon club session. 

Three sets concluded their matches for today’s practice. Oikawa’s team won with clear victory, but his teammates, as well as their coach, noticed something unusual during their matches. Iwaizumi knew it, there’s something going on with Oikawa that he’s not aware of. He wanted to ask what but he can’t. With such concern and sincerity, the team’s coach sat beside Iwaizumi as they both watched the other players to enjoy their remaining time before leaving the school. Iwaizumi took a glance on their coach’s face, having to see a smiling face of a father. Just with one smile from their mentor, Iwaizumi already knew what he needs to say;

“He is fine.” He said making the white haired man beside him to heavily sigh. 

“Be sure not to let him go.” The old man respond, patting Iwaizumi’s head after standing, calling the attention of the whole team to begin disassembling and clean the court for tomorrow’s practice.

“He is fine, I knew it but it’s just not right…” the thought that resound on Iwaizumi’s head as he catch a glimpse with the boy who’s enjoying his time helping. “Yeah, he’s fine.” He whispered in the air, making himself believe the assumption he made. 

Everyone finally leave the gym as they go separate ways. Iwaizumi and Oikawa watch over their juniors as they continue to reach the gate of their school. Looking at the amber sky, Iwaizumi took a deep breath and placed his hands on his pocket. He began to walk slowly, still thinking of what’s he’s going to do to ask Oikawa to be his date, with this in mind, he notices that Oikawa isn’t moving from the place where he left but instead, the boy is busy looking and checking his phone. 

“Oikawa?” Iwaizumi calls for him with a soft voice.

“Umm, Iwa-chan. You can go home first. I need to go somewhere.” The boy replied without looking at his friend who seems extremely worried on his behavior. Iwaizumi wanted to help and go with Oikawa but the atmosphere of the two told him that this is something he shouldn’t interfere with so he decided not to respond any longer and bid his farewell to the boy. 

“Oh? Okay, take care then.” He said as he turned back and proceeded on his way, wishing for the boy to be safe wherever he’s going to. It was already 6:30 PM when Iwaizumi reaches the intersection when he decided to buy some drinks at Seven Eleven. He picked a sparkling water with mint flavor so as to feel refreshed. The road and street is full of lights and opened stores, various people and students are going home from their works and schools. He then grabbed his can of mint soda and took a sip of it, refreshing his dried throat. 

While wondering in the middle of his way, he then reaches a hospital nearby. He was about to pass through the building when he saw a familiar figure coming out from it. He then took a clear view of that person; it was talking to a nurse who hand him over a white plastic and put it inside of his bag. 

“What a pile of medication.” A thought that Iwaizumi said to himself.

The boy began to walk under the post light which gives Iwaizumi a vivid view of that person. His heart began to beat faster than usual as he saw Oikawa, his body reacted by itself, he nervously run and hid himself, not letting Oikawa see even a single piece of his hair. He didn’t stop to run until he reached the bus station, he then let himself in and sat beside the window. Iwaizumi took a deep breath and gather his thoughts, he then grab his phone to check the time, it was 6:58 PM. He scrolls his contact list, searching for the contact number of his friend.

7:01 PM

[Iwaizumi]  
Oi, flat-ass. 

[Oikawa]  
Oh? It’s rare for you to message me first Iwa-chan. You need something?

[Iwaizumi]  
Ahmm, where are you?

[Oikawa]  
I just got home. Why do you ask?

“He’s lying…” Iwaizumi’s teeth gritted, holding his phone tightly while looking at the text he received from the boy je just saw who came out of the hospital.

[Iwaizumi]  
Nothing. 

[Oikawa]  
Are you sure?

[Iwaizumi]  
Yes, so shut up. Bye

[Oikawa]  
Rude Iwa-chan! Rude!

Iwaizumi then turned his phone off. He made his head rest on the window, gazing at the darkening sky with scattered stars and a bright white moon. “You’re the one who’s rude.” He said himself closing his eyes to sink everything that happened inside in his mind and process every detail one by one. 

“You’re not fine Toruu. Just tell me you’re not.” He murmured with a soft and worried tone as he unconsciously fell asleep. 

A sudden shock woke Iwaizumi up as the bus driver gently tapped his shoulder. He’s already at the street on the way on his house. A scrub his eyes while he stood up, picked his things up and stepped out of the bus. A cold wind swept by as Iwaizumi inhaled the air that circulate around his lungs and heavily exhaled it as he began to take his path on a silent and peaceful road. It’s already 7:58 in the evening when Iwaizumi got home. He let himself in and took off his shoes. He then proceeded to turn on the lights of his house so as to see an empty and quiet place where he lives. Living alone on a huge house without his parents, who’s busy working overseas. Every step he took resounds all over the place as he walk upstairs with an instant ramen and extra mint soda on his hands which he bought earlier on his way. Sitting next to the opened window, he warmed himself up by taking a sip on the ramen he just cooked. After finishing up everything he prepared, he then remembered that he still doesn’t have any plan or any idea on how to surprise Oikawa. 

Iwaizumi then grabbed his phone and look for the name of an old friend on his contact. Dialing the number, it took sometime before his friend on the other line picked it up.

“Hey Kuroo.” He greeted him with a serious tone on his voice. 

“Oi, Hajime, it’s been a while. How have you been? Cold as an ice until now huh.” a friend of him from another school energetically replied.

“Nothing new I guess? How have you been?” Iwaizumi answered as he rest his head on the wall. 

“I’m fine thanks for asking. I’m actually shopping with Kenma right now.” He then replied with a gentle tone on his voice.

“That must feel quite nice, doesn’t it?” a boy who’s sitting on the window responded. 

Kuroo took him sometime before replying to his friend as he stare at a skinny long haired boy who’s busy picking some Yukata and Haori. “Yeah, it feels so nice seeing him this lively after his recovery from depression a few months ago. Nothing can make me this be happy than seeing him well and kicking.” 

“Oh, sorry. I didn’t mean to” Iwaizumi apologized for bringing the topic up. “It’s just that, must be nice hanging out with person you like.” He said to himself as he listened to his friend.

“No, no it’s fine. It’s already in the past now. It’s already been seven months since that thing happened so you don’t have to worry about it.” His friend then comforted him from the other line. 

“Yeah.” the only thing Kuroo got as an answer as he replied to the boy, “Well, so what’s up with the call though? I’m pretty sure you didn’t call just to hear a story that took place seven months ago didn’t you?” 

“What are you saying?” Iwaizumi coldly replied which made Kuroo giggles on the other line. 

“I’m joking alright, see? So now what?” Kuroo’s replied. 

A moment of silent began to cover Iwaizumi’s place as he took his time before answering his friend “Um.. Our prom is about to come soon.” A short message that makes Kuroo smiled as if he knows already what Iwaizumi wanted to ask him. 

“I see now.” His friend replied as Iwaizumi heard a heavy sighed on the call. “You don’t have to think that much about it. Just be yourself and maybe, try inviting that person in a way both of you will enjoy and comfortable.” He added.

Iwaizumi didn’t respond on what his friend said. He stayed silent until hearing a one more familiar voice on the line. “Is that Kenma?” he then asked.

Their conversation continued longer than Iwaizumi expected, but he still enjoyed, a little bit nostalgic at least for hearing and having a long yet enjoyable communication with an old friend of his.

“Oh yeah. Hajime, see you soon. I’m going to hang up now. Kenma already picked a Yukata for the festival.” Kuroo replied.

“Yeah, have some fun.” Iwaizumi then greeted his friend as Kuroo said “Goodbye.” Before hanging up the call, he put the phone next to him as he saw his shadow on the floor, a boy sitting on the window as the cold wind touches his skin under the light of the moon. The eyes of Iwaizumi became bright as he stares at a view he can rarely see, shining with the infinite stars across the sky. The moon is unbelievably bright that Iwaizumi’s dark room became clear for eyes to see. His eyes then explore his room until a picture hanging up on the wall catches Iwaizumi’s attention. It was a picture of him and Oikawa back in their childhood on their first trip on the garden of cherry blossoms. Memories comes flashing on Iwaizumi’s mind as he the night becomes deeper and deeper. His eyes then slowly closed, unconsciously falling asleep. 

Iwaizumi was already on his way the next morning. The road and the streets where he turned is completely quiet. There are almost no people other than those who worked that hour can be seen wherever he goes. The weather that day is clear, no signs of rain nor any storm that will come. Reaching the last turn of street to where his destination is, he saw a boy lying on the side of the road. Without a second thought, Iwaizumi rushes towards the boy as he saw a bunch of milk bread scattered on the road while the boy seems to have injured his feet and unable to stand nor even walk. 

“Iwa-chan?” the boy then looked up at Iwaizumi who’s standing next to him.

“What do you think you’re doing?” he then asked the boy whose mouth is full of milk bread despite having his feet injured. 

“I slipped a moment ago while eating then I suddenly can’t walk.” He replied with a straightforward face after he drank some water.

“Come.” Iwaizumi picked Oikawa’s things up and sit in front of him.

“What are you doing?” Oikawa then confusedly asked him. 

“Hop in. I’ll carry you ‘till we reach the school.” He replied. Oikawa drank more water as his face turns red, he hesitantly grabbed and hold Iwaizumi’s shoulder as he hop into a piggy back ride. 

“Iwa-chan, aren’t you embarrassed?” he asked the while playing Iwaizumi’s hair.

Iwaizumi ignored the question and didn’t answer but he, instead ask him. “Does your foot hurt?” Oikawa then smile from the question and calmly answered him with “A little.” 

Both of them continued on their way, ignoring every single people who react differently from seeing them like that. Oikawa then wonders around, looking at the end of the sea as the warm breeze takes every single petals of cherry blossom around them. Oikawa then tapped Iwaizumi’s shoulder ask him to put him down. 

“Can you walk?” Iwaizumi ask him as he wore a blank face on his face. 

“Yeah.” Oikawa replied as he runs into the other side of the road, spreading his hands and welcoming the wind that comes from the sea. “Come on Iwa-chan, it feels to nice here.” He looked at Iwaizumi as his comb his waving hair on the back of his ear, wearing a beautiful smile on his face as he happily and playfully enjoys the scattered petals of cherry blossom in the road. 

Iwaizumi walks towards Oikawa and stand beside him; he closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he let some words out from his mouth. “You’re beautiful.” Two words that shocked the playful boy as he finally saw Iwaizumi, who standing right beside him under the flying flowers of sakura, smile after a very long time. 

Tears of joy began to drop from Oikawa’s eyes as he hugs Iwaizumi. “Iwa-chan, you finally smile! Thank goodness.” He said as he grabbed Iwaizumi’s hand and began to run. 

“Come on, Iwa-chan!” he joyfully added as Iwaizumi then tightly hold back Oikawa’s hand and let himself be taken by the boy who’s running right in from him who shines under the clear bright sky, a sight that his eyes saw for the first time on his entire life, a sight that he will forget for as long as he lives, for as long as he breathe, for as long as the fire on heart never fade. 

The two of them reaches their school grounds as their fingers still intertwined each other’s. Yahaba then approaches the two of them who’s sitting on the bench, Oikawa and him used to sit whenever they’re talking about something. 

“Oikawa! Iwaizumi! Good Morning!” he greeted as he sat beside Oikawa. After a few moments, Yahaba then saw Iwaizumi’s face that made his eyes to widen in shock. “Hey, you’re smiling.” The only words that came out from his mouth. 

“Hey Yahaba you know what?” Oikawa excitedly told Yahaba about everything that happened while Iwaizumi only watches the two of them from the opposite side of the bench while chin is rested on his palm. 

“That…sounds not Iwaizumi.” The boy can’t believe from everything that happened. “… but that’s good then.” He can’t help himself but to feel glad on what just happened. “You finally smiled.” The last words that he was able to say as the bell rang for their morning classes. The three of them then proceeded to their own way and attended their separate classes, waving at each other as they took their own way. 

That day, a one new normal day of Iwaizumi changed.The afternoon session of the volleyball club that day came. Every routine, teams, and the sequence of their practice was the same as usual but the team seems a bit distracted. Every member as well as their managers and coach can’t stop staring at Iwaizumi’s sudden change of atmosphere. He was smiling, and a bit cheerful from the usual Iwaizumi they see each and every day. His expressionless face from before now wears a bright smile that spreads in the eyes of each person inside the gymnasium. 

“Hey Hanamaki.” Matsukawa then called for his friend who’s standing next to him in the opposite court where Oikawa and Iwaizumi is. 

“Yeah, it’s weird, but it’s nice to see some changes.” Then Hanamaki replied who’s smiling as he watches his teammates to playfully enjoy their selves. 

The practice continued until their coach decided to end it early after two sets which consist of 6 matches. The whole team as well as the managers helped in cleaning the gym, mopping, ball collecting, as well as net disassembling took quite some time before they finished. Their coach then calls for their attention after changing in their clubroom. 

“Go picked yourself together, we’re going to have some ramen.” He then said which made the entire team to brawl each other because of excitement. 

“Iwa-chan, coach is going to treat us come on.” Oikawa then pull Iwaizumi to walk faster. 

“Yeah yeah I know, don’t rush.” He replied while walking slowly behind their team.

“Aww come on.” He pouted as he gave up and walk silently alongside their teammates.

It was already dark, only post lights that stands from both sides of the road is source of light to see through their way. Reaching a loud and lively street, most of the stores and shop are full of customers. It was a colorful and place that’s full of life. All of them then reach a traditional looking restaurant that has ramen logo on its door. They entered the place as the staffs greeted them with smile on their faces, then the steam from their kitchen as well as the sounds of the bowls and the other customers who’s enjoying their meal reverberates inside the shop. Everyone then goes inside a reserved room to fit them all as they patiently waited for their order.

An hour has passed when all of them finished their meals. Thanking their coach as they took their own separate ways so as to go home already. Oikawa and Iwaizumi then waved their hands while watching their juniors to go far and far away when Iwaizumi bowed on his coach as a sign of gratitude as Oikawa did the same. 

The two of them started to go in the opposite direction where their coach and managers is. Under the light of the stars whose radiance reflects in the surface of the river, they stopped for a moment to capture the sight on their minds. Oikawa then heavily inhaled the chilling wind that swept. 

“Hey.” Iwaizumi ask for his friend’s attention as they both gazes in the light of the city from the other side of the river.

“Hmm?” a response from Oikawa with his eyes closed.

“Do you have anything to do in Sunday?” he calmly asked.

Oikawa opened his eyes as the lights reflects on his eyes before responding “Nothing really.”

“Umm… You want to hang out?” an inviting question Oikawa received as he did nothing but to reply with “Sure thing.” Answer.

“Yeah, thank you.” Iwaizumi murmured beside the brown haired boy. 

“Hey Iwa-ch—” Oikawa was about to take some step towards Iwaizumi when he slipped right in front of his companion. 

Iwaizumi then rushed towards his friend to help in standing up. “Hey are you alright?” a question with a worried tone of voice.

“Oh, yeah I’m fine. Sorry, I just loss my balance.” Oikawa answered as he stuck his tongue out while scratching the back of his head. 

The word ‘I’m fine’ endlessly echoes inside of his head. 

“Oikawa, why do you have to lie to me?”

“Why do you have to keep on lying?” He asked himself as he clearly knows that the boy in front of him who just slipped isn’t at least a bit fine. 

“Be careful next time. It’s not like I’m with you every time to deal with your stupidity.” He coldly said as he helped his friend to stand again. 

“Why do you have to be a meanie in a time like this Iwa-chan hmp.” Oikawa replied as he picked his bag up as he was shocked when Iwaizumi suddenly grabbed his hand and began to walk. Oikawa then stopped from talking and silently walked in the back of his friend. 

A warm feeling enveloped Iwaizumi’s body as something flashed on his mind. 

“I wish this moment can stay forever...” 

A one new Sunday morning arrived. Iwaizumi was on his way to get Oikawa wearing a deep blue polo topped with sky blue jacket, partnered with midnight black pants and white sneakers. A strong wind swept by as he arrived at his destination and saw a tall boy standing in front of their house, Oikawa then turn around to see Iwaizumi who’s standing a few meters away from him while his hair is gracefully dancing with the wind. 

“Hey..” a bright smile shines in the face of Oikawa as he call for Iwaizumi with a soft and soothing tone on his voice. 

“Let’s go.” A simple reply the radiant boy received as they began to walk together side by side under the beautiful indigo sky. 

Few minutes have passed, a big cherry blossom tree welcome them right after they arrived at the park. Both of them then sat underneath the blooming tree as they watches the children and some of the visitors of the park play and pass by, doing their own way of enjoying their life. The two boys can’t help it but to smile as the memories of their childhood flash on their minds. It was nostalgic, those moment when they’re still the one who’s playing around in that one small park. Neither of the two didn’t start a conversation in the entire time they’re together. Iwaizumi then stood up and grabbed some mint soda from the vending machine. 

“Here! Catch.” He said as he weakly throw a can of soda to the boy sitting in the vibrant green color of grass. 

Iwaizumi then opened his drink, a fuzzy sound of the carbonated water spread on his ears as he took a sip and sat beside Oikawa. 

“Hey flat-ass…” calling for his friend’s attention “… the prom will be next week.” Iwaizumi cut himself.

“Ahmm? Yeah?” Oikawa then smirked, teasing Iwaizumi. 

“If I ask you to become my date in for the prom, will you accept me?” a question with a calm tone of voice that shocked Oikawa who’s busy drinking the soda he received. It was plain and simple, something that feels so light. 

A moment of seconds took Oikawa before he lets out a small laughter and looked up to the sky. “What took you so long to ask me, you dummy?” he replied. 

“I see. I’ll take that as a yes then.” A response he gave before finishing his soda. A group of children then approaches Oikawa, each of them carrying a rose that they pointed on Oikawa. Sadness was drawn on their faces, having the aura of wanting something. 

“Umm, mister, please play with us.” A little girl asks with a teary eye on her face. Oikawa then smiled and pat the head of the little girl which cheer her at the very least. 

“Yes, I’ll play with you so don’t cry, okay?” he smiled once again and made the tearful girl, smile with her friends. The bright sun shines upon the kids, Oikawa joined them as they smile together and play. Iwaizumi silently watches from afar, recording a sight in his mind that he’ll never forget, capturing every images of moment of every second. 

Iwaizumi’s eyes were closed until a harmonic voice passed through his ears. Taking a deep breath, Iwaizumi opened his eyes as he saw Oikawa singing with the children, sitting in a garden full of flowers. The melody of each notes as well as the rhythm of every words that comes from Oikawa’s lips sooth Iwaizumi from the bottom of his soul. It wasn’t that long when birds came and join their jam, it’s like a fairy tale. A bright and vivid sight of the view, a boy and children sitting in the bed of flowers as they sing with the birds. It was magical. 

“Thank you, let’s play again sometime!” all the kids said in unison in front of Oikawa as they ran in different ways with happiness in their faces. 

An hour has passed by that time. Oikawa sat beside Iwaizumi who did nothing but to wait and watch the entire time. He was exhausted, he even catches his breathe and yet Iwaizumi can feel the overflowing happiness from Oikawa. After a while, Oikawa rest his head on Iwaizumi’s shoulder. Seeing him like this made the Iwaizumi thinks that this boy literally is an angel, he’s so innocent when he’s like this. Oikawa smelled the roses he received from the children. 

“It was fun.” words came out from Oikawa’s lips. Iwaizumi didn’t reply, or rather, he smiled. A cold wind swept by under the amber sky that shines through the park. Leaves are falling from the trees; it was a gorgeous sight for the eyes to see. 

“Hey Iwa-chan?” Oikawa calls for Iwaizumi who’s staring the clouds that passes by. “I have this one dream that I wanted to get even if it is impossible.” He added. Iwaizumi glares at him with confusion on his eyes.

“Everyone lives with this what you call dreams. They proceed, they step forward in order to become better and to achieve what they desire. I’m pretty sure everyone have one, even those who died, I guess?” Iwaizumi didn’t say a single word back to Oikawa. “How about you Iwa-chan? Have you figured it out what your dream is?” he said with a strong and sincere voice as if he means every single word that comes out. 

Iwaizumi took some time before answering, he sighed heavily before answering. “Yeah.” An answer with a deep and low tone on his voice.

“That’s good then. You better hold into your dreams to see through the future.” Oikawa then closed his eyes, taking a rest to recover his strength from everything that happened that day. Iwaizumi then tapped Oikawa’s head and comb his hair using his fingers. 

“Just don’t exhaust yourself too much next time.” He said as the two of them waited for the sun to take its final dawn that day. 

The nights have passed and a new Monday morning arrived. Iwaizumi peacefully reached their school ground, walking alongside the other students who arrived the same time he does. He was alone, inside of a loud and long hallway, walking with the test paper from his English teacher before. While on his way, he met the tired and pale looking Yahaba on his way towards the faculty room. 

“Good Morning.” A plain and simple greeting from Iwaizumi. 

“Same here.” Yahaba yawn as he answer Iwaizumi. “I’ll get going now. See you at the gym.” He added as he proceeded and walk away. 

After a few minutes, Iwaizumi finally reached the faculty room. He knocked three times before opening the door. Exploring the room with his eyes, he saw his teacher sitting beside the window. As he stepped in, he bows with the other faculty members as a sign of respect and greetings for the morning. 

“Hey Hajime, good morning. Take a seat.” A warm and smooth voice of his teacher. “Have you found your answer?” she smiled, resting her chin on her palm. Iwaizumi then hand over a piece of paper. Her teacher search for the last part of the test paper, there she found Iwaizumi’s answer. 

“Who’s the person you love the most, that means the world to you?”  
\- Oikawa Toruu

“I see.” The woman’s words. 

Iwaizumi began to talk while his head looking down, “Yesterday, I found my answer. He told me about his dream. He said he wanted to get his dreams even if it is impossible. Day by day realization hits me. It was so hard, at first I am confused. The first thing I wanted see in the morning when I wake up was his face, and the last thing I wanted to see before I sleep was his smile. My world is full of colors whenever he’s around. I wanted to express my feeling and emotions but I cannot. I’m not good at showing my inner thoughts unlike the others. He was bright, too bright in fact. And yesterday, I finally found my answer.” 

“My dream, the person I love the most, the person that means the world to me, is Oikawa.” He lifts his head up and looks directly at his teacher whose face is full of purity. “I wanted to be with Toruu, I wanted to be by his side even if it is impossible. That’s my dream and he’s the only person who means the world to me.” He finished. 

“That’s good then.” She smiled once again as he tapped Iwaizumi’s shoulder. “You better hold your dream tight.” She added. 

“Thank you. If you’ll excuse me.” Iwaizumi stood up and walk away but he stopped from this track before stepping out of the room. “I promise to hold into that dream.” He let out some words before shutting the door close, leaving the faculty room behind to go and proceed to the gymnasium where everyone awaits him to start their morning practice for that one new Monday morning. 

“This feels great.” he apprised himself before setting foot inside the court. 

Iwaizumi was peacefully standing in the balcony that night, a week have passed ever since that day. The prom is about to come, Iwaizumi’s heart started to pump faster from usual having to feel the feeling of excitement. A moment after, he sat in a wooden chair and hug his knees. He let himself rest under the moonlight that shines upon him. It was bright and beautiful, glittering with countless stars from above. Iwaizumi grab his phone as it vibrates from inside of his pocket, checking his mail and expecting if Oikawa have texted him.

12:38 AM  
[Oikawa]  
Iwa-chan! You awake?

A small smile formed on Iwaizumi’s lips as he type back to reply.

[Iwaizumi]  
Yeah.

[Oikawa]  
I actually thought you’re not going reply.

[Iwaizumi]  
I can’t fall asleep. 

[Oikawa]  
Me either. 

[Iwaizumi]  
I see

[Oikawa]  
Hey Iwa-chan, are you feeling well?

[Iwaizumi]  
It’s not like I’m not fine of something, but I’m strangely feeling nervous.

[Oikawa]  
I see. 

Their conversation continued as the night falls deeper. Awhile after, Iwaizumi lay down on the long chair he was sitting with and decided to call Oikawa. It didn’t take too long before it was picked it up. A rough and sleepy voice spoke on the other line. 

“I’m quite sleepy now.” Iwaizumi hears a long yawn from the phone. “Aren’t you going to sleep?” another line from Oikawa. 

“Uhm, I wanted to ask something if you don’t mind.” Iwaizumi took a glance on a small picture of him and Oikawa back when they’re in grade school which he’s been holding for the entire night. He just can’t let go of that image every now and then. 

A confuse and fast reply. “Yeah, sure. What is it?”

Iwaizumi didn’t speak immediately; rather, he became silent for a while. He was nervous, he didn’t know if he should actually ask him that question. It took some time until he decided, thinking of what words he should use. “Why did you let me be your date for the prom?” 

Oikawa then let out a giggle from the other line. “Why did you ask me that question?” answering the question with another question. 

“I was just wondering since—” Iwaizumi didn’t finish what he’s saying as Oikawa cut him off and didn’t let him speak a single word. 

“Then stop wondering since I’ve chosen you. That’s everything you need to know, nothing more and nothing less.” A soft and fast reply from the boy. Iwaizumi let go of a tiny smile on his face. 

“I see. Thank you for choosing me then.” He replied. Oikawa then started to stutter out of nowhere. 

“I-Iwa-chan w-what are you even saying.” a small laugh came out from Iwaizumi after hearing his friend’s reaction. 

“The prom is already on Friday, right?” Iwaizumi asked, leaving Oikawa confused.

“What about it?” the boy replied. 

“I’ll pick you up at 5:00 PM.” Iwaizumi responded. “If you don’t mind.” He added making Oikawa giggles from the other line. 

“Sure thing.” a clear and pure voice of Oikawa. “I’m going to hang up now okay?” he said. 

“Good Night Toruu.” Iwaizumi replied with a low and cold tone of voice. 

“Good Night Hajime.” Oikawa hanged up the call leaving Iwaizumi with a smile on his face. A few moments later, his phone vibrated. Iwaizumi checked it out and saw Oikawa sent a picture. It was a picture of him and his bread pillow on the bed. 

“You’re such a child.” He thought as he closed his eyes and let himself fall into slumber under the starry sky of the night. 

Friday morning arrived. A warm and bright shade of the sun touches Iwaizumi’s face, causing him to wake up. He rubbed his eyes as he stood up from his messy bed and open the curtains of the window, allowing the light to pass through his room. His eyes began to explore his room, there’s actually nothing special about his room except for that one picture of him and Oikawa. After a few minutes of making himself to be fully awake, he then began to do his daily routine and departed on his house. 

While on his way, Iwaizumi overheard a lot of students who’s talking about the prom this Friday Night. It seems like everyone is looking forward into it. Iwaizumi directly went and enter his classroom. The day was a special celebration for the third years, cancelling their morning and afternoon practices to be prepared for the night. 

“Hey Iwaizumi, good morning.” Yahaba greeted him with a smile and tapped his back, sitting in the desk in front of him. “So what are your plans tonight?” he then added a question. 

Iwaizumi didn’t bother to answer but instead, he looked outside of their classroom and watch the clouds to pass above their building. 

“I see, if you need some help just let me know okay?” the boy replied and started to arrange his notes for the first period of their Friday class. 

A few moments later, the school bell rang. Iwaizumi didn’t notice that their morning classes have finished already. Seeing his classmate to leave the classroom, he began to put his notes back on his bag and began to walk to picked Oikawa up on his classroom. It only took some steps before Iwaizumi reached his classroom as it’s only next to his. 

“See you later.” Oikawa waved to his friends as he runs towards Iwaizumi who’s standing in front of the door. 

“Iwa-chan, are you excited?” he excitedly ask. 

“Not really.” Iwaizumi bluntly replied. 

“Aww come one.” Oikawa pouted. 

“Why?” a confuse face looked at Oikawa. 

“Never mind.” He answered.

Iwaizumi felt a down atmosphere around Oikawa. He can feel that he wanted to say something but he just won’t. They continued on their path until reaching the gate of their school, Iwaizumi noticed that Oikawa is quiet today. His over flowing energy is nowhere to be found. 

After taking a deep breath, Iwaizumi began to speak. “Give me your bag.” He said taking Oikawa’s bag from his shoulder. 

“Iwa-chan, what are you doing?” Oikawa replied from shocked, letting go of his bag as he knows he won’t be able to get it back. 

“I’ll walk you home, so I’ll carry your bag. Now shut up.” Iwaizumi replied without looking at Oikawa who’s smile have returned, being one with the bright and sunny sky that day. 

Hours have passed as they reaches Oikawa’s house. Both of them standing in front of the gate under a wisteria flower tree that Oikawa’s family have. Iwaizumi then hand over Oikawa’s bag. As the boy enters their gate, Iwaizumi spoke some words before going on his way. 

“I’ll pick you up at 5:00 PM, don’t be late or I’ll leave you.” He said before walking away, placing his hands inside of his jacket’s pocket.  
Oikawa smiled as a means of reply before closing their gate. “Be careful on your way home!” he shouted towards Iwaizumi who did nothing but wave his hands without looking back at him. It didn’t take that much time before Iwaizumi reached his house as they both live in the same area. 

After entering his house, he got welcomed by a silent atmosphere that’s been with him every single day. He directly goes upstairs and enters his room, dropping his things on the floor and lying down on the bed. Summer is already approaching. He grabbed the remote of the air conditioner near on the lamp and turned it on, setting the temperature at 20 degree to cool off. His body suddenly felt exhausted so as his mind, closing his eyes, he then unconsciously fell asleep. 

A few hours have passed when he woke up, stretching his arms to loosen up his body. He looked at the wall clock on his room to look at the time, its 3:31 PM, having more than an hour before going out. As he go down stairs, each and every step he takes resound inside their house, a boring and repetitive sound he hear every single day of his life.  
Entering the kitchen, he walked towards the refrigerator to grab some cold water and food to cook. It was so quiet that the sound of the knife slicing the food and touching the cutting board as well as the boiling water is so vivid. Iwaizumi pour some hot water in a cup of instant ramen before placing toasted bread and a bacon on his plate. Shortly afterwards, he walk towards the living room with his food. He placed it on a small table and open the curtains to let the afternoon light enter the room. Sitting comfortably in the sofa, Iwaizumi began to eat his food.

Not much later, Iwaizumi finished his food, putting the dishes on the sink. He leaves it behind and decided to wash them up later. He grabs bottle water from the refrigerator once again and goes back onto his room. He took another glance at the clock; it’s almost 4:00 PM. He wonders around his room and explore it with his eyes. In a moment after, he stood up and opens his cabinet, taking out a white long sleeve polo, gray vest, with a midnight black coat and pants. After taking out his things, he then arranged it on his bed.  
After a while, Iwaizumi took off his clothes and enters the bathroom. Taking a shower to refresh him body from all the stress his he have gone through that day. Setting the shower into warm water, the smoke then covered his bare wet body as he looked up with his eyes closed and let the water drop directly from his face down to every corner of his body. The sounds of every scattered drop of water are so clear into his ears. Iwaizumi took his time on the bath before finishing up. After wiping his face using a towel, he then wraps his lower body using the same towel and walks outside of the bathroom. 

Water drips from his hair as he walks towards the bad, he grab another towel to wipe and dry his body. He grabbed the remote of the air conditioner and set it a little higher to warm up his room. He took another glance at the clock, checking the time. It’s already 4:12 PM, few more minutes before he go and picked Oikawa.  
After drying up his body, he began to wear the clothes he arranged beforehand in the bed one by one, making sure he wears them correctly to look neat. After a couple of minutes, he finished wearing everything he prepared, ending it in fixing his necktie. After grabbing his wallet and phone that was charging beside his bed, he walks towards the garage of their house. It’s been a while since he was able to drive his own car. 

Iwaizumi then opened their gate and took out his car. He placed his coat onto the passenger seat and took a deep breath. For another time, he checked the time, 4:41 PM. He set off from his house, calmly and slowly driving to pick Oikawa up as he promised. 

One more minute before the time becomes 5:00 PM Sharp. Iwaizumi arrived at Oikawa’s place, the post lights are already on and the sun appears to be going down. Preparing himself, he place his hands inside of the pocket of his pants. Iwaizumi press the doorbell and knock three times before someone from the inside reply.  
“Right, right! I’m coming.” Oikawa shouted from the inside.

Oikawa then opened the door. Shocked spread throughout Oikawa’s body seeing different side of Iwaizumi appears right in front of him. A boy standing in front of his house then reached out his hand, smiling in front of him. 

“Are you ready?” Iwaizumi asked in the blushful face of Oikawa. 

“Sure.” The boy replied, putting his hands on that of Iwaizumi who holds it tightly, making him smile out of embarrassment. 

Both of them walk towards the car, parked under the wisteria flower. Iwaizumi opened the door of the passenger seat, closing it after Oikawa enter the car. After getting inside of the car, he began to drive. Silence covers their trip, not until Oikawa decided to play a song. 

It about to get dark that time and for some reason, Oikawa couldn’t look at Iwaizumi and was staring straight at the word. Iwaizumi can feel something odd towards Oikawa so he made his driving a little slower. 

“Are you okay?” he asked the boy. 

“Yeah, thanks for asking.”

“Wanna grab some drinks?” 

“I’ll pass.”

Iwaizumi then stopped from talking and looked straight at the road. Having a silent Oikawa beside him is quiet unusual. 

“Hey, if you don’t mind.” Iwaizumi asked, not looking at the silent boy sitting beside him.

“Ahmm?” Oikawa replied.

“Do you want to go sleep over at my place tonight?” Oikawa’s eyes suddenly widen from the invitation he receive. 

“Ahh, w-why? I mean, sure, but why?” his replied, not looking at Iwaizumi. 

Iwaizumi let out a giggle, laughing at Oikawa’s reaction. “You do know that I live alone, right?” he asked. 

“Yeah?” Oikawa replied in an asking tone.

“Well, nothing really. I just thought that having someone around once in a while is good change of pace.” He explained. “Why? If you don’t want to, it’s fine.” He added.

“Wait, no! It’s not like I don’t want to you know. Its’ just, it’s so rare for you to invite me in your place.” Oikawa replied. 

“Is that so?” 

Their conversation continued on their way. In a moment, they arrived at their school without even noticing. They’re so indulged in the flow of their conversation. Iwaizumi proceeded on the parking lot of their school. He unlocked his seatbelt and opened the door of the car, grabbed his suit and step outside. Oikawa then step outside of the car as well, waiting for Iwaizumi. 

Its sky is already dark and their school is glowing with lights. Both of them began to proceed on the venue of their prom night. Excitement and nervousness. Two expressions were drawn on Oikawa’s face. Iwaizumi hold Oikawa’s hands, making the nervous boy to feel calm. 

A few meters away and they can already hear the music playing. After entering the gymnasium, a blue and cyan theme decorated with fairy lights and hanging ice crystals welcome the boys. The two of them continued to explore and be amazed by the beautiful sight that was prepared for that night. After a while, they finally reached the place for third years. Their eyes explore the area, looking for their friends who are sitting in the table 10. They still have an hour before the program begins. Iwaizumi close his eyes and relax his body. The opposite of what Oikawa’s doing. 

“There’s a firework display before the closing ceremony.” Yahaba said with a smile on his face. “Actually, Kyoutani wanted to watch it together with me.” He added, letting out a small laugh.

“Shut up.” A boy sitting beside Yahaba murmured. 

Oikawa looked at Iwaizumi whose eyes are closed. “Hey Hajime, you wanted to watch the fireworks too?” he asked. 

“Do what you want.” Oikawa then turned back to face Yahaba.

“Hey we’re going to have a little celebration at home, mind if you come?” Yahaba invited.

“I would love to but… Iwa-chan already invited me to come over at his place tonight.” He timidly answered, not looking directly at his friend.  
Yahaba smiled and pat Oikawa’s should, “Okay, good luck.” A sarcastic voice came out from his friend. 

A few minutes have passed and Oikawa did nothing but watch the other students enjoy their night, walking with their partners and friends under the frost theme venue. Time progress and almost an hour have gone, a school council president called for the attention of every students who attends this night’s celebration. 

As the students continue to listen to his speech with pure silence, a relaxing romantic music played in the background. Taking his closing remarks, the music began to become louder and louder covering the entire place. 

A girl with a cart then served our food, the program progress until reaching the main event. A slow beat of music and the accompaniment of the pianist of the school continued.  
“It’s so beautiful.” Words came out from Oikawa’s mouth as he watches the other students dance with their partners under the lights.

“I’ll go out for a bit.” He then said and began to walk away, a sad aura covering his entire body as he go farther and farther. 

“Won’t you go after him?” Yahaba asked Iwaizumi. 

“There are times you need to let some people alone.” He replied not looking at his friend, who smiles at him in response. It’s been a while since Oikawa and left the students began to take their seats. The program is about to reach its final stages and the fireworks display is about to begin any moment soon. 

“The fireworks are about to start but Oikawa isn’t still here.” Yahaba said to himself. 

“I’ll go look for him.” Iwaizumi stood up from his seat and began to depart from his friends. 

After going out from the venue, he took the path towards the stairs, each step echoes vividly from the hallway. There is only one place inside of this school where Oikawa always goes to every time he feel something different.

Iwaizumi was right, under the clear starry sky, on the side of the rooftop, there, Oikawa was standing. He walk towards the boy whose eyes are staring at the twinkling stars on the sky beside the moon. Standing right beside him, a cold night breeze swept by. 

“It’s beautiful isn’t?” he said to start a conversation. “What are you doing here alone?” he then asked. 

Oikawa grins and took a deep breathe to loosen up his body. “I’m so selfish.” He said letting out a small laugh. He took a glance at the moon, as his hair waves and rides the wind.

“I wanted to dance into that place, under those lights, but I’m afraid.” He said as tears began to form on his eyes. 

“I don’t know, it’s just that, I feel like if I dance in that place with you, I wanted to make it last forever.” And with that, Oikawa broke down and began to cry his heart out, kneeling in floor of the rooftop. “I’m afraid everything will end in just a flash and I don’t want that.” He said, as he wipes his tears out. 

A sudden warm embrace widen Oikawa’s eyes. Iwaizumi enveloped Oikawa with his arms, patting his back a little to comfort him. “Its fine, I will dance with you every time you want.” 

Oikawa hug Iwaizumi back as tightly as he can. “Thank you.” He said, bringing back his smile from his face. Iwaizumi stood up in front of Oikawa, making his face turns bright red. Stars reflect in Oikawa’s wet eyes. Iwaizumi reached out his hands for the second time that day, asking for the permission of Oikawa. “Would like to dance?” a soft and deep voice shivers Oikawa to his spine as he take Iwaizumi’s hands. 

Oikawa stood up and hold onto Iwaizumi’s shoulders. “Iwa-cha—“Oikawa didn’t finish what’s he’s saying as a light of flower pop-up in the sky. A beam of light explodes in the sky with different colors and pattern one after another. The sky full of stars is now covered with scattered fireworks. 

A blasting sound then began to play. That night, Iwaizumi and Oikawa dance under the light of the fireworks while being watch by the glamorous light of the moon. 

The prom ended and the students are leaving the school with an exhausted yet gleaming face. It was an unforgettable moment, not only for Oikawa and Iwaizumi but for the most of the students, truly. On the way to the parking lot, a voice calling for Iwaizumi and Oikawa’s attention came from their back. 

“Yahaba?” Oikawa ask out of nowhere. “Hey, Yahaba!” he added.

“Hey, I didn’t saw you at the fireworks display venue.” He scolded Oikawa and took a glance on Iwaizumi who’s preparing the car. 

“Well, you don’t have to worry.” Oikawa replied looking at Iwaizumi. “I actually found a perfect spot to watch it.” He smiled, turning his gaze onto his friend who replied with a relieve smile on his face. 

“If you say so.” He answered.

“Yahaba!!” a boy shouted from the gate, waving his hands to call for Yahaba. 

“Well I gotta go now, see you.” Yahaba wave his hand as he walk further away from Oikawa. 

“Are you going to get in or what?” Iwaizumi ask from inside of the car. 

Oikawa let out a small laugh as he enters the passenger seat once more. Iwaizumi put on his seat belt so as Oikawa as he began to take off and drive away from their school. 

“That was a great night I’ll never forget...” Iwaizumi thought so.

That night, the moon was clear, beautifully shining above the sky. It wasn’t that long when Iwaizumi and Oikawa got home. Under the post light beside the wisteria tree, Iwaizumi parked his car. Oikawa unlocked his seat belt and open the door, grabbing his bag on the back seat of the car. 

“I’ll wait inside.” He said, leaving Iwaizumi in the car as the boy reply with a nod. Oikawa shut the door and Iwaizumi began to drive the car inside of his garage. After parking the car, Iwaizumi immediately goes inside and saw Oikawa sitting on the couch in the living room while holding his bag. 

“Aren’t you going to change?” he asked the boy. 

“I will but… this house didn’t change at all from the last time I came here.” He replied with an amazed face. “It still smells like vanilla, like Iwa-chan’s scent.” he murmured. 

“I live alone and it’s not like it bothers me if it is the same or not.” He replied, taking off his suit and hanged it. 

“Well you have a point. I’ll go to the bathroom and take some shower then.” Oikawa said, taking out his clothes on his bag. 

“I’m going to make a dinner.” Iwaizumi said making Oikawa hyped in excitement. 

“You’re going to cook Iwa-chan? That’s cool!” Oikawa replied as he ran off from the living room. 

“Shut up.” He replied. Iwaizumi sighed but can’t help but smile as he began to cook. 

It’s almost been more than half an hour when Oikawa came back with a towel on his head, wearing a midnight black and gray pajama with white strips on the edges. He quickly sat and waited in the table while scrolling his phone down. While Oikawa was busy drying his hair, Iwaizumi began to set their dinner having miso soup, shrimp tempura, and white rice. Iwaizumi sat on the other side of table facing Oikawa as they began to eat their dinner. 

“I’m going to sleep in your room.” Oikawa said while his mouth if filled with food. 

“Okay.” He bluntly replied as they continue, finishing their own dinner. 

“I’m going on your room first.” Oikawa said as he goes upstairs and letting Iwaizumi do all the cleaning. 

After finishing all the dishes, Iwaizumi decided to go upstairs as well. He grabbed the door knob and open the door, all to see Oikawa laying on the bed doing nothing but to scroll his phone. Iwaizumi ignore the boy and grab his own clothes on his closet. He locked the door and slowly walked towards the bathroom; 

“You’re going to take a bath too Iwa-chan?” the boy asked.

“Isn’t it obvious?” Oikawa frowned and pouted, returning his attention onto his phone. 

It was just a simple quiet moment in that house. Oikawa can hear the drops of water from the bathroom as Iwaizumi take his time to freshen himself. It wasn’t that long when Iwaizumi finishes his bath. 

Closing the door of the bathroom, he sat beside Oikawa half-naked, having only to wear his ash gray pajama pants. While busy drying his hair using a towel, Oikawa grabbed the remote control of the air conditioner, turning its temperature a bit lower to cool down the room. Iwaizumi stood up and grab the pair of his pajama on his closet. 

Iwaizumi lay down beside Oikawa. The bed is quiet big to fit them two, having to leave enough space to fit one more person. Both of them didn’t bother to talk to each other as the night goes deeper and deeper. 

That night, Iwaizumi couldn’t fall asleep. He turns his back to look at Oikawa and yet he’s nowhere to be found. A cold wind entered his room, making the curtains flow, giving the light of the moon a way to enter his room as well from the balcony. Letting out a heavy sigh, he stood up and brushed his hair up using his fingers as he walks towards the window. A boy standing under the scattered stars across the sky was there, peacefully embracing the cold wind of the night as his hair dance with the wind. 

“You can’t sleep too?” Iwaizumi ask as he stands beside the boy. 

A sweet smile was drawn on his face. “Yes.” He replied, gazing to the sparkles of stars that reflect on his eyes. 

“Iwa-chan?” he called. 

“Hmm?” 

“Do you believe that when a person dies, they go and ascend to the sky and become a star to watch over their love ones?” he added that leaves Iwaizumi in confusion.

“What’s with the question?” he ask Oikawa back. 

“Well, just a random thought. I was just wondering.” Oikawa responded. 

The petals of wisteria flower began to fly around the place. Iwaizumi took a breath and began to speak. “Whether they become stars or not, as long as we loved them sincerely from the bottom of our heart while they’re still alive is more than enough to make them rest with no regrets left behind.” A chilling breeze passed by.

“I see.” Oikawa responded. Iwaizumi saw Oikawa’s eyes closed, with his lips gleaming with smile. The aura that flows from Oikawa was as pure as Iwaizumi can’t help but to smile as well. 

“Hey Iwa-chan look! A shooting star!” Oikawa excitedly point his finger to where he saw the shooting star. As Iwaizumi look up to the sky, a rain of beautiful stars began shower his eyes. 

“Beautiful.” A word came out from his mouth. They continued to peer into the dazzling falling stars from the sky, putting their hands to together to pray and made their wishes to each of the shooting stars. Hoping that one day, whatever it may be, it will come true. 

A rustling sound of the leaves mixed with the soft music the birds produce woke Iwaizumi up in that Saturday morning. The moment he opened his eyes, a soft-sleeping boy beside him filled his view. It was a calm, pure and innocent sight to be seen first thing in the morning. 

He stood up and took off his shirt, opening the window on the balcony as he let his bare body to embrace the warm breeze of the morning. Iwaizumi silently opened the door of his room and began to go downstairs to have some coffee, not a single noise that will wake Oikawa up from his sleep. It didn’t take him too long to go back upstairs with two cups of freshly brewed dark coffee, a perfect drink to start off the day. 

Standing in front of the balcony, Iwaizumi let his mind to wonder around. A swift moment have passed, a half-asleep voice called out his name. 

“Hajime!” a boy whose frame was rested on the bed with his palm supporting his head ask for Iwaizumi’s attention. A graceful smile formed on his lips, “Good Morning.” 

Iwaizumi took a sip on his coffee, turning his gaze back into nothingness as he reply. “Good Morning.” 

Oikawa grabbed a cup of coffee beside the lamp, taking a sip from the hot drink to fully awaken both his body and mind. He stood up and goes outside of the room, sitting comfortably in the balcony while enjoying the gradient color of that morning. After a while, Oikawa looked at Iwaizumi who’s standing in the door of the balcony in the entire time. Iwaizumi picked the gaze from Oikawa as if he already knew what he’s trying to say. He finishes up his coffee and sat with the boy. 

“I heard that there’s going to be a festival tomorrow.” Iwaizumi said. 

“Oh, I’m going to wear a Yukata.” Oikawa excitedly replied. 

“I’ll pick you up at 6:00. Don’t wear something stupid.”

“You’re going to wear one too, right? I mean it’s no fun without Yukata you know.” 

“Yeah, I have one.” 

“Good.” Oikawa ended their conversation.

That moment, a soothing sound of the birds and the wind pass through their ears, a relaxing ambiance that calmed their nerves. Iwaizumi closed his eyes as he took a deep breath, upon opening his eyes, he place his gaze into that of Oikawa who’s enjoying their moment.

“Oikawa, what’s exactly with you?” a thought that made Iwaizumi to let out a tiny smile on his lips. 

“I’m going home later by the way.” Oikawa suddenly spoke up. “I’m going to prepare for tomorrow.” 

“You’re too worked up; it’s just a festival you know.” Iwaizumi bluntly replied with annoyed face. 

Oikawa smirked, standing up and walking behind Iwaizumi as he wrapped his hands around Iwaizumi’s bare chest. Whispering on his ear, “Do you want to dance in the festival?” he said with a teasing sound on his voice. 

Iwaizumi immediately remove Oikawa’s hands, hiding his red face. “What are you thinking you flat-ass?” he replied with embarrassment. Oikawa was holding out his stomach as he can’t help but to laugh at Iwaizumi’s reaction. 

“Well Iwa-chan, your body is so hard. Are you working out to build some muscle?” he teased him once again with a smirk on his face. 

“I’m about to kill a person.” Iwaizumi responded, making Oikawa to settle down on a chair and calm his self to stop from laughing. The two of them continued to mess at each other without a care on the world. They enjoyed and laugh their every second that day, ignoring the time until the late afternoon bloomed in the sky. Oikawa began to pack his things up as Iwaizumi helped him out. 

“I’ll walk you home.” Iwaizumi said, grabbing and putting the bag of Oikawa on his shoulder as he walk out of his room, leaving the boy with a small smile on his face that followed him right after he left. It was a quiet normal afternoon. As they continue to walk, they’ve noticed the house of their neighbors brightly shines with the lights from their window. 

“Looks like they were having fun.” Oikawa murmured.

“Could you stop staring at every house?” Iwaizumi bluntly told Oikawa who pouted and stick his tongue out to tease the boy. Minutes have passed and they finally arrived at Oikawa’s place. Standing in front of their gate, Iwaizumi hand over Oikawa’s bag to him. 

“Would you like to stop for a while?” Oikawa asked him as he takes his bag. 

“It’s already late. I’ll go home for now.” Iwaizumi replied. Under the darkening sky, a tranquil atmosphere began to rise. “Thank you.” 

Oikawa tap Iwaizumi’s shoulder, “See you tomorrow.” He replied with a little beam on his face. Iwaizumi set his eyes up to his friend, watching him take every step as he reached the door of his house. Oikawa turned back and took a glance at Iwaizumi, waving his hand as he enters his house. 

“I want some tofu.” Iwaizumi spoke to himself. 

Standing in front of the mirror, Iwaizumi stare at himself wearing a dark blue yukata with white strips, topped with a plain midnight black haori. He looked at the wall clock to check the time. 

“5:30, I gotta go I guess.” He put his hand on the back of his neck, letting go of a heavy sigh as he leave his house. 

Children, adults, and teenagers we’re happily going in a group, wearing different yukata and normal casual clothes. Some of them even had a small paper lantern and a pocket. Iwaizumi resume onto his way towards Oikawa’s house. The time passed so fast that the boy didn’t notice it was almost time. After reaching his destination, there he saw a boy wearing an elegant ash gray yukata with a white haori design with silver lines. Carrying a small pocket on his hand, Oikawa waves at Iwaizumi and began to walk towards his friend. A small step echoes on his ear, the sounds of the wooden slippers Oikawa wears reverberate on each step he takes. 

“Iwa-chan! Let’s go?” a small and delighted smile comes from Oikawa, grabbing Iwaizumi’s wrist as they run together towards the festival.

Loud noises, music, cheering, and various voices cover the entire place. A lively and colorful festival filled with lights and joy. Oikawa couldn’t contain himself any longer, wondering and playing from place to place, blissfully chatting with different people and vendors as well as eating various foods from every stall he stopped by. Hours passed by in a flash. So many things happened within that short amount of time they had. 

“Oikawa, let’s go there.” Iwaizumi said as he continues to walk in front of Oikawa. 

A quiet and peaceful atmosphere covers the entire place of the shrine. It was filled with so much people there to pray. Their eyes then explore the place and upon seeing the shrine, they began to walk towards it. After dropping some coins, they clapped their hands and put it together as they close their eyes, quietly praying for their wishes. 

“What did you pray for Iwa-chan?” the boy asked to his friend standing beside him. 

“It’s a secret.” He answered. 

Oikawa pouted and looked around, having to spot a small store. Upon reaching the store, he then looks for some good fortunes to buy as a small red with gold lines catches his eyes. “Here Iwa-chan.” He said, handing over a small charm. 

“Pure Victory” a small and charming smile escaped from Iwaizumi’s lips having him to also give Oikawa a small charm. 

“Good Long Life” Oikawa pouted as he looked at Iwaizumi. “It’s not like I’m going to die or something but thanks.” He said. 

The two of them decided to go to the lake before the highlight of the festival begin. While Iwaizumi was busy talking to a man, Oikawa’s attention got stolen once again in a small paper lantern store. 

“Oikawa, don’t get lost.” Iwaizumi grabs Oikawa after buying a small paper lantern. 

“I’m not a child.” A reply from Oikawa who’s amazed by the glowing paper lantern he just bought. 

Iwaizumi stepped in on a small riding boat on the lake, leaving Oikawa confused for a few seconds he’s in the bridge. 

“Are you going to ride or not?” he said making Oikawa to immediately hop in as they began to go and slowly sail. It was a clear night sky full of clouds, stars weren’t as visible as they used to be and moon shines brightly illuminating the entire sky with its radiance, giving shadows and glows for every cloud that pass by and mirroring against the cold lake where fireflies light, making a cold sweet ambiance under the shade of moonlight.

“I haven’t seen so many fireflies like this before.” Oikawa said as he watches the flies to dance above the lake. “Beautiful…” he added as Iwaizumi watch from the opposite side of the boat. Exploring the lake while riding a small boat with the other people and reaching the bridge as the end. 

A voice from the speaker began to speak as Oikawa climb up to the bridge. Everyone is counting down, upon reaching the surface, a flower from the sky shines on his eyes and a thrilling music began to play. Everyone was shouting and enjoying the display of the fireworks. Oikawa step forward to have a perfect spot for the view.  
Iwaizumi grabbed his phone and opened the camera. “Toruu.” He called as Oikawa turned his head with his waving hair and a shining a smile on his face. A small flash captured that moment as Oikawa comb his hair and a new bloom firework appears on his back. A memorable photo of a one moment Iwaizumi will never forget. 

The event was over and everyone gathered at the lake shore with a small paper lantern on their hand. Iwaizumi and Oikawa kneeled and let their lanterns to be taken away in the flow of the water. They stood up and took a deep breath. 

“I’m glad you enjoyed yourself.” Iwaizumi spoke up as Oikawa giggles on his side. “Let’s go home?” Iwaizumi asked to his friend who’s been mesmerized by the festival. 

“Yeah.” The boy replied as he grabbed Iwaizumi’s hand once again. 

That was a one amber afternoon when the school’s bell rang. Everyone packed their things and books, saying goodbye to their classmates as well as meeting with their friends. Some of them go off to somewhere to spend some time and some directly go home. While Iwaizumi is packing his notes, two of classmates walks towards him and excitedly ask;

“Hey Iwaizumi are you free tonight? You want to go karaoke?” they asked when a boy suddenly appeared in their room.

“Iwa-chan!” a voice called Iwaizumi out. 

He smile and stood up from his chair, “Sorry guys, maybe next time.” He answered, tapping his classmate’s shoulder as he walks to meet Oikawa who’s waiting for him. 

“Sure, let’s go.” One of his classmates said as they ran off and leaves their classroom. 

“Let’s go?” Oikawa asked in a questionable tone. Iwaizumi nod as a reply as the two of them began to set off. 

That time on their way, nothing feels different yet there’s something odd that bothers Iwaizumi. They’re walking in the same speed of pace they used to, same street and same view they used to see. The atmosphere between the two was frozen, not until Oikawa decided to breaks it. 

“Hey Iwa-chan, wanna go to the park?” he asked while scrolling on his phone. Iwaizumi didn’t answer, leaving Oikawa pouted beside him. 

“Iwa-chan, you really don’t want to go?” he insisted yet he gain nothing as an answer. Oikawa was about to jump in front of Iwaizumi to stop him from his tracks when he suddenly lost his balance and fell in the side walk. 

“Hey are you alright?” Iwaizumi asked while helping his friend to stand up. He reached out his hands which Oikawa grabbed. 

“Yeah, I just slip a little.” Oikawa stood up as he let out a small laugh when he fell on his knee once again. At that time, Iwaizumi didn’t utter a single word. Oikawa is frozen, his eyes we’re widen. He can’t move a single inch from where he is. Iwaizumi tightly holds Oikawa’s arms as he felt his friend to tremble. Kneeling in front of him as he embraces him with his own arms. Tears began to flow from Oikawa’s eyes that time. 

“You don’t need to tell me everything now, just takes your time.” Iwaizumi comforted his friend, rubbing his back in a gentle stroke to help him calm.  
“Thank you.” The only thing Oikawa was able to reply. Iwaizumi continued to caress Oikawa’s back until his friend calmed down. 

“Come.” Iwaizumi kneel back in front of Oikawa, making his friend to ride his back. “Just relax.” He said and began to walk off with Oikawa’s arms enveloped against Iwaizumi.  
Weeks have passed since the incident. Day after day, Iwaizumi’s usual routine repeated. Goes to school at the morning, attend club practices and homeroom classes as well as going home together with Oikawa and yet the thing that bothers Iwaizumi for the past week didn’t fade at least a bit. He wasn’t even able to focus at anything he’s doing and messes up. 

“I wonder what’s wrong.” He told himself as he stare on his palm, sitting on his chair beside the window of their classroom. 

The month of July is about to end, Iwaizumi was walking down on the hallway of his school with a bag and a pair of shoes on his hands. Leaves from the trees were starting to change their colors into the color of autumn. Different shade of orange, red, and brown scattered across the road. Iwaizumi took a deep breath and continue on his way to the gym. 

Opening the door of the gymnasium, Iwaizumi explore the area with his eyes only to see nothing even the shadow of Oikawa. He walked towards his coach who’s sitting on a corner, silently watching the other players. 

“I told him to rest.” The coach said in a cool and calm tone. A tiny smile formed on his lips. “Maybe you should to.” His coach speaks before Iwaizumi can even say a single word. 

“Yes, thank you.” He bowed.

“Be sure to look after Oikawa for me.” Iwaizumi’s coach words to him before leaving the school. 

Iwaizumi peacefully leave the school. On his way to his house, he is completely drowned on his thoughts and reaching his house without noticing. Letting out a heavy sigh, he entered his house and directly goes upstairs into his room. He placed his bag and stuffs onto his table, took his uniform out and lay down on his bed.

Thinking deeply about what he needs to do, his phone suddenly lit up from a notification. Iwaizumi grabbed his phone and saw a message from Oikawa. 

5:23 PM

[Oikawa]  
Iwa-chan! Are you up?

[Iwaizumi]  
Yeah

[Oikawa]  
I’m sorry I didn’t show up in the school today.

[Iwaizumi]  
There’s no need to be sorry. Are you feeling well?

[Oikawa]  
Yup. Iwa-chan, can you buy some milk bread for me? 

[Iwaizumi]  
Fine

[Oikawa]  
Thanks Iwa-chan! 

Iwaizumi stood up and grabbed a blue sweat shirt on his closet. He walks down stairs towards the shoes rag and grabbed a pair of slippers before leaving the house. It’s been a while since Iwaizumi goes outside without any particular reason. It was a nice change of phase for him. 

After a while, Iwaizumi finally reached the shop where Oikawa usually buy his milk bread. Upon entering the bakery, a warm atmosphere welcomes the boy. He saw an old man on the counter, happily serving the kids with a smile on his face. Iwaizumi stands still in a corner until the kids are gone before buying milk bread. 

“Uhmm…” he murmured as the old man notice him. 

A small and tender smile formed on his face, “You must be Hajime, right?”

“Uhh yeah?” Iwaizumi answered in confusion. “How did you know old-man?”

“You know, that friend of yours, Oikawa. He’s always been here ever since he was a little kid…” the old man started to tell a story as Iwaizumi simply listens. “He even helps in here once in a while when he has a free time. I remember those times when he’s always happy and laughing whenever we’re baking milk bread. Oh well, time is so fast. You’re all grown up now.” The old man ended the story as he hand Iwaizumi a bag of milk bread.

“Oikawa really loves here.” Iwaizumi answered as he grabbed the bag of bread. “How much are all of this gramps?” He was about to go and grab his wallet when the old man stopped him. 

“You don’t need to pay for it. It’s my gift for Oikawa just take it and him some mint-flavored soda. He loves eating milk bread with mint-soda.” The old man insisted. 

“Thank you.” Iwaizumi bowed before going and opening the door. 

“I’ll come back here, gramps.” Iwaizumi said with a little smile on his face before completely leaving the shop. The sky is getting darker and the post lights and stores began to light up the streets. Iwaizumi straightly goes to the convenient store and grabbed some mint-flavored soda. While on his way back, Iwaizumi’s phone rang which stops him from his track. Upon looking at his phone, he saw Oikawa’s name calling. 

“I’m on my way back, what do you want?” Iwaizumi speak immediately not letting Oikawa speaks a single word from the other line.

“Iwa-chan rude!” Oikawa replied. “Can you go to the park?” he added.

Iwaizumi frowned and speak in an emotionless tone, “You just want to go there, don’t you?”

“I’ll be waiting Iwa-chan!” Oikawa cheerfully responded before hanging up the call. Iwaizumi sighed and walk his way on the park that night. It’s already passed 7:00 PM and he’s still walking with some milk bread and soda on his hands. A cold wind suddenly blows up, Iwaizumi were glad his sweat shirt is a little thick. 

Iwaizumi, after about less than an hour, finally reached the park. There, he saw Oikawa, sitting under a cherry blossom tree where flowers are falling down little by little. He approaches his friend and sat beside him. 

“Here.” Iwaizumi gave Oikawa the bag of milk bread the old man gave.

“Waah! Iwa-chan thank you.” Oikawa excitedly grabbed and opened the bread Iwaizumi gave to him and started to eat. 

“You’re not actually hungry, aren’t you?” Iwaizumi asked while looking at his bread that fills his mouth with bread. 

Oikawa drank some soda and swallowed up what he’s eating before answering. “Aww man this is so delicious.”

“Not answering? Well, eat up first.” Iwaizumi let Oikawa eat up and scroll his phone down. 

A little while after, Oikawa finally finished eating and lay down on the grass. Iwaizumi looked at him with a straight face. “So what do you want to talk about?” a chilling wind swept by, Oikawa took a deep breath. 

“I can’t really hide something from you, can I?” Oikawa hugged his knees and let go of a silent laugh. “That happened ten months ago, after the spring high finals where we’ve lost.”

10 months ago…

Oikawa was sitting alone on their school’s gymnasium with tears flowing on his eyes because of guilt, balls scattered around the area. It was one of the most unforgettable moments in his life where he lost, a complete lost against the enemy team. Blaming his-self for not being good enough to win. He continued to do spike and serve, pushing his self too hard until his arms felt they’re about to be ripped off. After hearing some footsteps, he stopped what he’s doing and looked in the door of the gym as someone opened it. 

“Is it coach?” Oikawa asked himself and wiped his tears out. “Hey coach, wha—” he wasn’t able to finish what he’s saying when his own coach rushes towards him to give him a slap on the face. 

“What the hell do you think you’re doing Oikawa?” His coach angrily shouted in front of him. “Do you think blaming yourself and pushing yourself too hard will help you to be strong?! Oikawa snap out of it!! You may lose now but that doesn’t mean you lost everything! Come on wake up!” his coach said to him, making Oikawa’s red eyes to flow tears once more. 

“I won’t say sorry for I slapped you, you need it. Clean your mess and go straight home, rest.” His coach said before leaving the gym. 

Oikawa bowed his head, “Thank you coach!” he shouted before his coach disappear. He bites his lips and tried to calm himself down. After gathering his-self together, he began to clean up the gym alone and leave the school at once. 

The streets are bright and lively, Oikawa’s mood brightens up a bit after seeing how beautiful his environment is. It’s already getting late when he decided to stop by at his favorite bakery to buy some milk bread before he goes home. Upon entering the shop, he saw the old man and welcomed him in a cheerful manner. 

“Hey gramps how are you?” he asked in a lively and loud tone of his voice. 

“I should be the one asking you that.” The old man replied with a small smile. 

“Nah don’t worry about it. I’m going to get better and stronger so I can win next tournament, no, so our team can win.” He said making the old man amused. 

“Stop blabbering, here’s your bread. Be sure to eat a proper meal at home.” He reminded Oikawa as the old man hand over a bag of milk bread to Oikawa. 

“Yeah, I’ll stop by tomorrow too. See you gramps.” Oikawa waved his hands as he leave the bakery. 

Walking in the side walk full of lights, Oikawa enjoys the view alongside the milk breads he received. Filling his mouth with food and drinking a can of soda to refresh his throat. Leaving some pieces of bread, Oikawa decided to keep them inside of his bag so give it to his parents when he get home. Upon turning around, he saw a little girl walking alone in the road towards a doll. 

Fast running vehicles passing the road. Seeing the child to go further and further away, Oikawa immediately runs to get the girl. Ignoring everything on his surrounding and focusing on his way, Oikawa rushes to save the kid without a single care. He saw the girl stopped and picked the doll up in the middle of the road. Oikawa successfully got her when a rushing motorcycle crash onto to them. Alongside the motorcycle driver, both Oikawa and girl was laying down on the road unconscious. 

Days have passed, Oikawa slowly opened up his blurry eyes only to see himself confined in a hospital bed. He tried to stand up only to fall again, no matter how many times he attempt he always fall. Tears began to form on Oikawa’s eyes, he can’t feel his feet, and he feels so numb. He immediately calms himself down upon hearing the door of his room to open up.

“You’re awake.” Iwaizumi walks towards Oikawa after placing a basket of fruits on the table. 

“Why am I here?” Oikawa asked Iwaizumi with a low tone of his voice. 

Iwaizumi looked at his friend who’s staring the white ceiling, “Don’t you remember? You got hit by a motorcycle last week.” He replied. 

“So, I’m asleep for a week?” Oikawa lifelessly asked again before closing his eyes. 

“I’m going out for a bit. I’ll tell the doctor you’re awake, just rest there.” Iwaizumi said before leaving the room. Oikawa did nothing in answer, he only watched and stares at his friend who opened and closed the door of his room. Upon closing his eyes, he fell in a deep sleep. 

10 months after…

“Hey…” Iwaizumi said to ask for Oikawa’s attention, “Tell me, what exactly happened.” He added, looking at Oikawa’s eyes. 

Oikawa responded upon looking at Iwaizumi’s eyes after letting go of a small smile on his lips. He holds Iwaizumi’s hands that cupped his face, “Don’t worry, I’ve been looking everywhere to find a doctor that can help me.” He answered.

Iwaizumi leaned his forehead onto Oikawa, “It’s fine, just don’t leave.” 

“I promise.” Oikawa replied with his hands tightly holds that of Iwaizumi. 

Iwaizumi was sitting beside Oikawa in a bus for their team building camping with the other third year students. Ever since that day, Iwaizumi can’t help but to think of the worse possibilities that might happen sooner or later. Over-thinking every small detail that comes into his mind. 

“Iwa-chan? Are you okay?” Oikawa suddenly spoke up. “You look pale. Is there something wrong?” he worriedly added while staring at Iwaizumi’s face. 

“It’s nothing.” He replied, not turning his head back to his friend. Oikawa continued to scroll on his phone while drinking some milk. Iwaizumi took a glance at Oikawa and turned his head back onto the window, looking at cold gray color of the clouds of that one afternoon. “It’s about to rain.” He murmured before closing his eyes as the water droplets began to fall from the sky. 

After a while, a browned hair boy came to speak. “Yahoo, Hajime.” Yahaba smiled, sitting beside Oikawa who’s deeply asleep. “How nice, I wish I can sleep too.” He added. 

“You can sleep.” Iwaizumi bluntly replied. 

“I knew you’d say that.” He giggles. “Hey, aren’t you excited?” Yahaba cheerfully asked. 

“For what?” Iwaizumi looked at him with a confused face. 

Yahaba’s jaw dropped, “You’re so… lame. I mean you and Oikawa are roommates right? As for me, I’m with Kyoutani and the other two first years. Man we’re going to play all night.” Yahaba laughed. 

Iwaizumi then remembered the rooming set they have done before. Other third years decided to go in pairs while the others decided to be in a group of four to be their roommates for the entire time they’d be staying in the inn. 

Yahaba calmed down and took a deep breath, “I heard in the news that there’s some meteor shower tomorrow night, there’s a good viewing site on the hill. I heard that many students as well as the other teachers will come and watch it too.” He said before standing up, “Well, Kyoutani might be mad if he woke up without me in there, gotta go back now. See you later.” Yahaba once again waved his hands before leaving and going back onto his seat on the back. Iwaizumi closed his eyes once again, resting his head onto Oikawa’s shoulder and let himself fall deep asleep.

It’s already late that night when the bus finally arrived at their destination. Iwaizumi woke up and rub his eyes and took a glance at the sleeping Oikawa, he picked his bag up and wake Oikawa up. 

“Toruu, wake up. We’re here.” Iwaizumi tap Oikawa’s face, making the boy to slightly open his eyes. 

“Are we really here?” Oikawa yawn as he stretches his arms. “Carry me Iwa-chan, I’m still sleepy.” He said closing his eyes once again. Iwaizumi didn’t bother from what his friend, leaving him behind.

“Iwa-chan rude!” Oikawa shouted, picking his bag up as well and followed Iwaizumi who left the bus towards the inn where they’ll stay. A Japanese theme inn welcome them as they entered the place, most of the students were excitedly runs towards their reserved room and began their personal activities. 

Iwaizumi wore off his shoes and began to walk towards his own room when he looked at his friend, steadily standing while looking at his palm.

“Is there something wrong?” he asked, approaching Oikawa. 

The boy continued to look at his hands before answering, “My hands and feet feels numb.” 

“I’ll carry your bags.” Iwaizumi offered when Oikawa immediately grabbed his bags on the floor.

“No! Uhm, I’ll manage.” Oikawa answered when he suddenly slipped on the floor along with his bag. The staffs of the inn responded immediately upon seeing the boy. 

“Please do carry our bags to our room.” Iwaizumi requested as the staffs moved at once. “Be quiet.” He covered Oikawa’s mouth with his hand as he carries him on his back. 

“Iwa-chan…” an unhappy voice of Oikawa.

“You don’t have to say anything.” Iwaizumi cut off his friend, making him lean on his shoulder as they continue walk towards their room. A while have passed and Oikawa fell asleep once again on Iwaizumi’s shoulder.

As Iwaizumi entered their room, he placed a futon and made Oikawa comfortably continue his slumber. He explores the room with his eyes looking for their bag to grab some clothes and change when he accidently opened Oikawa’s bag. Iwaizumi’s eyes became blank for a second upon seeing a bag full of medication. He immediately closed the bag after hearing Oikawa groaned as he took a glance at his friend who’s peacefully sleeping. 

Iwaizumi took a wooden chair and walk towards the window as he stares at the sky, clouds clearing up, making a way for the night sky to shine it’s brightest. The autumn colored leaves swaying and falling from the tree branches as he closed his eyes, letting the chilling wind to enter their room. 

“Be strong Toruu.” He murmured, letting himself to fall asleep.

“Iwa-chan?” a voice resounds on Iwaizumi’s ears. Oikawa, who’s on top of Iwaizumi that was lying in a futon, woke him up. 

Iwaizumi gently rubbed his eyes and close the gap of his face into Oikawa, “What do you think you’re doing on top of me?”

“Good Morning, Hajime.” Oikawa smirked in response, sticking his tongue out and licking his lips, he was about to say something when the door of their room slammed, seeing Yahaba and their others friends wearing a yukata bathing clothing, jaw dropped. 

“My, my…” Yahaba said as he began to slowly close the door. “Don’t mind us, keep going.” He smiled in a teasing manner. 

“Keep the flirting for later, it’s too early in the morning.” Kyoutani, who’s standing beside Yahaba murmured. 

“The next time you do it, please get a room.” Matsukawa put his hands together and let out a grin. “With the door locked.” Hanamaki added. 

Oikawa laughs at his friends as he stood up. “You’re minds are too dirty. Go take a bath and clean up.” 

“We’re actually done.” A boy with a sleepy face came to speak. 

“Man, it was great, right Kunimi?” Kindaichi said as he stretches out his hands. 

“We should come too, Toruu.” Iwaizumi said while cleaning up his futon. Oikawa nods in reply as he began to take care of his own. 

Little while after, Iwaizumi, together with Oikawa finally goes to the bathing area and began to take their clothes off. Body naked, every lines and corner of their very body was exposed until they cover their bottom area with a cloth. Iwaizumi sat in a small wooden chair so as Oikawa and started to rinse their selves with warm and water and soap. 

Iwaizumi stood up, leaving Oikawa on his side which playfully enjoying the bubbles. Dipping his feet onto the hot watered bath, he soaked half of his body to relax his muscles, resting his head as well as his arms. Enjoying the view of the open bath that’s being shaded by the warm rays of the rising sun, as well as the falling autumn colored leaves that freely flies around. 

“Man, this is so beautiful.” Oikawa deeply sighed as he soaked himself and swim into the center of the steaming water. 

“Yeah.” Iwaizumi closed his eyes and soaked his very body as well. 

“It was good that most of the students finished their bath early, don’t they? This place is all our own now.” Oikawa happily said while floating in the water, letting the stress on his body to go. 

Iwaizumi didn’t respond, instead, kept himself under the steaming bath making Oikawa stand in the middle of his float to look for his friend. Oikawa’s eyes explore the area when Iwaizumi suddenly stood out of nowhere, water dripping from his hair that surges on his body, wetting every line on Iwaizumi’s muscles that heats up the face of Oikawa. Iwaizumi lift his hair up and looked at his friend. 

“What’s wrong?” he asked in a low and deep tone of his voice. 

“Nothing. Well…” Oikawa answered. “Uhmm Iwa-chan?” he added as he goes back on floating. 

Iwaizumi hum as an answer, resting his body once again. 

“It’s actually nothing, forget it.” Oikawa sighed. 

Time passed in a matter of brief moments for the two. Seeing the sun to rise beautifully in the sky, Oikawa and Iwaizumi turned their head on the entrance as they hear the door of the bathroom being slammed. Looking from the direction of the footsteps, they saw a chocolate color haired boy walking towards them. 

“You do know that out activities will start soon, don’t you? It’s been an hour.” Yahaba strictly and disappointedly said to the two. Iwaizumi immediately get out on the bath which Oikawa follow. Putting up their towel and dried their selves up before going out of the hot spring area together with their friend. 

The three of them proceeded to the hill where they’re going to do their team building activities. As the announcer explain their schedule for the day, the team building of their batch began that one early morning. 

“That’s it for today! Be sure to go take bath!” their teacher shouted as the students began exhaustedly walk to go back in the inn. The night began to arise, all of the members of the volleyball team decided to watch the meteor shower and goes to the higher part of the hill. The wind is cold and the moon shines even brighter, the view was astonishingly beautiful as the lights of the city sparkles. 

Iwaizumi sat on the grass as he began to gaze at the moon, he was too focused on the pleasing sight he didn’t notice a friend of his to approach and sit beside him. 

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” Yahaba asked him as he smiled. “I guess you already knew.” He added.

Iwaizumi closed his eyes and inhaled the fresh air that covers pass the area. He opened his eyes and deeply exhaled, “Yeah.” He answered. 

“So? What are you going to do now?” Yahaba looked at his friend. 

For a second, Iwaizumi thought of the question that his friend asks him before. He never really put that much thought on what he’s going to do. “What do you mean?” he asked his friend back. 

“It’s not like Oikawa will stay forever and we’re not going to become students forever.” Iwaizumi’s eyes widen, he got too used on how are things now and didn’t even look further on the future. 

“You already know what’s with him.” Yahaba grabbed Iwaizumi’s shoulder, “Iwaizumi, I know. Just do it.” He smiled at his friend. 

A familiar voice came running towards their place. Iwaizumi turned his around and saw Oikawa, joyfully calling his name out loud. “Iwa-chan! Look!” Oikawa grabbed Iwaizumi arms and present him the rain of beautiful stars that fall from the sky. 

It was a gorgeous and magnificent view to be hold. Bright, shining, sparkling. Everyone put their hands together and closed their eyes, making their own wishes and prayers to the stars, hoping that one day it will come true. Iwaizumi whom solemnly and sincerely closed his eyes, prayed harder than anyone else around from the very bottom of his heart.

A high-spirited voice echoes from his back, calling his name out as he waves his hands. “Iwa-chan! We have to go back now!” Oikawa shouted. 

Iwaizumi stood up and took a one last view to the sky, “I’ll make it come true.”

“Iwa-chan? What did you wish for?” Oikawa asked, putting his hands on his nape as he walk. 

“Wishes are supposed to be secret, aren’t they?” he smiled, replying to his friend. 

“Well, it’s true but, tell me yours and I’ll tell you mine.” The boy grins as he insists. 

Iwaizumi stopped from his track and patted Oikawa’s head, “I can’t, I have to make this wish come true no matter what, so maybe next time?” he said as he mess with his friend’s hair. 

“Iwa-chan! You’re making my hair messy again!” Oikawa shouted as he ran off to get his friend who ran away from him. 

“They just can’t stop flirting, can they?” Yahaba said as he let out a small laugh as the he and the others ran as well. The night peacefully ended; days have passed. Their moments within the time they spent are full of laughter and joy until the final day arrived at last, all of them entered the buss as the staffs of the inn waves their hands to say goodbye. 

“Hey Toruu. I want to come back in that inn next time.” Iwaizumi murmured as he looks onto his friend only to find him asleep. He assist Oikawa’s head to comfortably rest it on his shoulder as he gently brush his hair, making himself fall into sleep as well. 

Night by night, Iwaizumi couldn’t fall asleep after thinking what Yahaba said on their camp. Lying on his bed half-naked, he looked up to the ceiling and gave some thought away. 

“What should I do?” he asked himself when he heard his phone ring. Upon looking at his phone, he immediately press the green button to answer Oikawa’s call. 

“Iwa-chan!” a lively voice in the middle of the night. Iwaizumi was about to speak when he hanged the call up. A nostalgic feeling came flowing on his body, he doesn’t know what to say or what words to use in reply. 

Another notification came out as Iwaizumi’s phone lighted up. 

2:03 AM 

[Oikawa]  
Hey, are you alright?

Iwaizumi didn’t reply and turned his phone off. He stood up and stretches his arms as he slowly walks towards the window only to see a pouring rain in the middle of the night. He took a deep breath and got change right away. Grabbing a key from the closet, Iwaizumi rushes to the garage and took his motorcycle out and began to drive towards Oikawa’s place. 

The rain was pouring hard and the wind blow extremely strong as if it renders Iwaizumi to go see his friend. His clothes are wet and the chill penetrates Iwaizumi’s skin and yet he didn’t stop on his tracks. A few minutes under the rain, he reached Oikawa’s place. He looked at the second floor of the house and saw the lights on Oikawa’s room. 

He was about to clicked the doorbell when the door suddenly opened and Oikawa grabbed his wrist.

“What are you thinking? I thought there’s been something wrong!” Oikawa scolded Iwaizumi who’s standing in front of him, all wet. 

“Where are your parents?” Iwaizumi asked his friend as he removes his jacket and hang it. 

“They’re out on a trip with our relatives. Stay there. I’ll go get some towel.” Oikawa said as rushed away.

Iwaizumi remove his clothes except from his shirt and pants and hang it together with his jacket. He made himself feel at home as he goes into the living room. His eyes explored the area, bunch of framed pictures from Oikawa’s childhood up until now we’re displayed. It was so full compared to his own house. 

“Do you know what time is it?” Oikawa said as he came and gave a towel to Iwaizumi. 

The boy didn’t hesitate to grabbed the towel and immediately dry his body up as he continue to look at the images that was displayed. 

“Oh?” Oikawa reacts as he saw his friend. “Here.” Oikawa sat in the sofa as he drank a cup of coffee with Iwaizumi. “So?” he looked at his guest. 

“Hey, I want to watch a movie.” Iwaizumi replied before taking a sip. For some unknown reason, Oikawa felt something from Iwaizumi’s voice. It was not right, there’s something off on his friend. 

“You didn’t come here just to watch some movie, do you?” he asked. 

A small and tender laugh, “Who knows?” Iwaizumi replied. 

The two of them finished their coffee and Oikawa set up the TV and some futons as well as blankets while Iwaizumi changed his clothes on what Oikawa lend him. The light turned off and the two boys sat beside each other. 

“Iwa-chan? Why this movie?” Oikawa asked as he hugs a pillow. 

Iwaizumi tap his lap, telling Oikawa to rest his head which what the boy did. As Iwaizumi shovel Oikawa’s hair he replies, “I wonder?” he laughed. 

“Isn’t that a sad one?”

“Midnight Sun? Huh? You know the story?” 

“Well, I kind of have an idea but…I feel so bad for the girl. She has a lot of dreams yet she wasn’t able to live long enough to fulfill them.” 

“Yeah, you’re right. You know what, I’m curious. What should I do if this is the last day I live?” Iwaizumi continued to play with his friend’s hair.

“You’re not going to die? Aren’t you?” Oikawa worriedly asked. 

“Why would I? I’m just curious, shithead.” He said as the movie goes on along with the night that goes deeper and deeper. The two of them finished the movie, and fall asleep together in that one rainy night where the midnight sun ends. 

The autumn season was about to end the cold breeze started to blow. Iwaizumi was peacefully walking in the side walk, wearing a scarf and a coat with his hands on his pocket to fight the coldness. He arrived at the school earlier than he expected. He immediately goes into their clubroom and change before he enters the gym. The first years and second years are already practicing when he arrived, he explores the area looking for someone but he didn’t see even its shadow. 

“Oh? Hajime? Good Morning.” Their coach greeted him. 

“Uhmm, good morning. Where’s Oikawa?” the man didn’t speak for moment and looked at the other players. 

“He told me that he needs to rest, so I told him its fine to not attend the practice for a while.” He replied. 

“Did something happen to him?” Iwaizumi bluntly asked.

His coach pat Iwaizumi’s head, “Don’t go over thinking things, he’s fine.” He said to calm the boy. “Alright, let’s get into the practice!”

“Ok.” Iwaizumi accepted the words of his own coach and began the practice.

Day after day, the same cycle continued until a week has passed. Iwaizumi couldn’t hold on any longer and the uneasiness that piled inside him now wanted to go out. Iwaizumi waited for their afternoon practice to end before talking to his coach. 

“Coach, tell me. It’s been a week.” He said in a serious tone. 

That one afternoon of the end of October, their coach sighed. “I guess, I’ll tell you. I’m at my limit too.”

“Wait, what do you mean?” Iwaizumi’s eyes widen from the words of his coach. 

After hearing his mentor’s answer, he runs as fast as he can. Ignoring everything in his way and continued to run as he remembers the thing his coach told him. 

“Oikawa’s was confined at the hospital. I don’t know if it is something serious but… I guess being confined in the hospital is something to be called serious, isn’t it?” 

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” 

“It was your friend’s personal request; it’s not my place to decide what he should do. He wanted to not let you know and make you believe that he’s just resting. I’m sorry.” 

Iwaizumi was furious, raging, but his care and worry towards his friend dominate his very heart. He continued on his way, not thinking of what to say, just him wanting to see his friend. Running off to the hospital, he reached immediately entered the building and ask the nurse about his room and name. 

He continued to catch his breath as the nurse on the desk asked Iwaizumi a few questions about him, filling up a form to record his visit before giving the room number of his friend. Iwaizumi calmed down, he braced his-self and began to walk upstairs at the third floor where Oikawa is staying. Upon knocking three times, Iwaizumi opened the door. The beautiful amber color of the afternoon shines brightly and covers the room. He let himself in, seeing his friend standing in front of the window wearing a white hospital pajama, watching the sun takes it dawn for the day. 

“I knew I can’t hide something from you, can I?” Oikawa began to speak as he continues to stare at the view. 

“You should’ve told me yourself.” Iwaizumi loosen up and sat at the sofa in the side. 

Oikawa smiled and giggled before turning his eyes onto his friend, “Hey, can I ask you something?” 

“If it is something stupid then no.” Iwaizumi brush his hair before, standing up and walk towards his friend. 

“Just take me to the shore, its Saturday tomorrow right?” the boy requested. 

“You do know you shouldn’t be moving.” Iwaizumi closed his eyes, trying to deny his friend. 

“I see. It’s fine.” Oikawa smiled. 

A sudden guilt surges through Iwaizumi, tensing up his nerves. “Tsk, fine.”

“Oh? Really?” Oikawa looked his friend. 

“Shut up before I change my mind.” Iwaizumi sat up at the sofa once again. “But, are you even allowed to go out?” he asked. 

Oikawa came back to his bed and sit, “Yes, as long as I come back before my curfew.” He answered. 

“I see.” Silence began to rise between the two. Iwaizumi pulled his-self together and started to speak. “Don’t do it again.” 

His friend brightly sent a beam on him, “I promise.” He replied. The two of the spent their time together that one afternoon until the moon completely showed up. 

“It’s getting late. I’ll go for now.” Iwaizumi picked his things up. “I’ll be back tomorrow. Don’t do something stupid while I’m not around.” He warned his friend. 

“Yes, sir!” Oikawa saluted, making Iwaizumi to glare at him in a fearsome way. 

“I’ll go now. Good Night.” He said before leaving the room. 

“Good Night Iwa-chan!” Oikawa replied as he watches his friend to close the door and waited for his friend to disappear from his sight. “I’m tired.” He said to himself as he calls for a nurse, panting and sweating extremely hard. “I can’t… breathe.” He uttered such words as his eyes become blurry. Nurses and doctors came, hearing their voices as he lost his consciousness. 

Iwaizumi was peacefully inhaling the chilling air as he walk near the shore, enjoying the scent of the ocean while carrying a bag of milk bread on his way to the hospital that one afternoon to meet his friend, fulfilling his promise to take Oikawa out for today. 

Arriving at his destination, he knocked at the door three times before he let himself in. Upon entering the room, he saw a boy standing beside the hospital bed, picking his bag up as he look at the boy. 

“Let’s go.” Iwaizumi invited Oikawa, handling him the bag of milk bread he’s carrying. 

Oikawa grin and slowly walk towards his friend. “Thanks.” He replied as he grabs his friend’s present. The two of them went on their way. After leaving the gate of the hospital, Iwaizumi hold Oikawa’s hands. 

“I’ll hold it in case you strip again.” Iwaizumi said, not looking at his smirking friend whose mouth full of bread.

Iwaizumi let go of a tiny laugh. “Come on now.”

Minutes after, the boys safely arrived at the train station and successfully got their ticket quicker than usual since there are only a few people in the area. After entering the train, they both sat on a corner as Oikawa’s head resting on Iwaizumi shoulder. 

“Hey.” Iwaizumi looked at the sparkling reflection of the sun on the sea water. 

“Ahmm?” Oikawa hummed as a reply. 

“Why do you wanted to go?” he asked. 

Oikawa opened his eyes, staring at the same view as Iwaizumi. “Nothing really.” 

Iwaizumi sighed, “I see.” he ended the conversation as the train continued on its way.  
It’s only took them less than half an hour to get on their destination. The two of them left the train and walk towards the shore. After arriving near the sea, Oikawa’s eyes explore the area. 

“No one’s actually here?” he asked. 

Iwaizumi placed his hands on his pockets to remove the coldness of his palms. “It’s cold, you know.”

“I’m not cold though.” Oikawa replied. 

Both of them took a deep breath, inhaling the fresh air that comes from the ocean as they looked at each other in unison, making each other’s laugh. The chilling weather didn’t stop the boy, Oikawa took off his shoes and began to splash water on his friend. 

“Come on, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa joyfully laugh as the reflection of the sun on water lights him up. 

“Don’t do that, its cold.” Iwaizumi protect himself as he tries to stop his friend who doesn’t stop. “Now you’ve done it.” He added as he join his friend and splash the chilling sea water on his friend as well, ignoring the coldness of the weather as they get their clothes wet. 

After a few minutes of enjoying their selves, the two of them now slowly walks on the wet sand, leaving their foot prints that are being erased by the water. 

“It’s getting late.” Iwaizumi told his friend.

“Eh, I still have an hour and half before 7:00 PM you know.” Oikawa pouted. 

Iwaizumi stopped from walking, “Want to grab some ice cream then?”

“Sure.” The boy replied as he turn around and dash towards his friend. 

The two boys headed towards the convenient store near the station and bought some instant ramen to heat up their body. Before leaving the store, each of them bought a Popsicle stick and began to go on the station to wait for the next bullet train to return. Silence and coldness rise on the two. 

“I might leave school for a while.” Oikawa started to speak. 

Iwaizumi expected this thing to happen sooner or later so the words from his friend didn’t shock him. “I see.” He replied. 

“You should visit me whenever you’re available as long as you can.” The boy said as laugh and continued to finish his Popsicle. 

“You sound like you’re dying.” Iwaizumi finishes up his stick as well. 

“Well, who knows?” Oikawa jokingly replied, making his friend to glare at him in a terrifying eye. “Now, I’m joking.” He said. 

“Shut up.” Iwaizumi said as he throws the stick on the trash can. A small ball of shave ice that melts fell from Iwaizumi’s cheeks. “It’s cold.” The boy looked up to the grayish sky and reach out his hands on the air as the falling snow gather from his hands. 

“It’s snowing.” Oikawa murmured. “It didn’t show up in the news earlier.” He added and took out a scarf from his bag. 

“Hope the train will arrive soon.” Iwaizumi sat beside his friend. 

A moment of silence and coldness cover the atmosphere between the two. Oikawa looked up and saw the grayish sky turned into deep dark blue as the night approaches. “It’s like a marine snow isn’t it?” he said as smoke for air he breathe began to appear. 

“Marine snow?” Iwaizumi looked at his friend who’s sitting beside him. 

“Snow that falls from the deep ocean.” Oikawa answered. Iwaizumi didn’t bother to reply and tightly hold Oikawa freezing hands. The other one smiled in response as he held his friend’s hands as well. 

The train arrives and the two of them entered the vehicle. A one bullet train is empty, only the two of them was inside. Iwaizumi sat beside the window, staring at the falling snow in the city full of lights when Oikawa’s head fell on his shoulder. 

“I told you that you shouldn’t push yourself too hard.” He said as his hands gently stroke Oikawa’s hair. 

A couple of minutes passed by, Iwaizumi was carrying Oikawa’s on his back, walking in the hallway of the hospital to bring his friend back onto his room. The nurse assisted the boy until he was able to safely lay Oikawa on the bed that’s peacefully sleeping. Iwaizumi walk towards the window and open the curtains just a bit, enough to see the view outside and put up a blanket on his friend. He stares at the boy, making sure he’s in a comfortable position to enjoy his dreams. 

Iwaizumi reaches Oikawa’s face and left a kiss on his forehead, “I’m going now, good night.” He said before walking towards the door and left. 

Oikawa opened up his eyes after hearing the door closed. He looked at the window and watched the falling snow, “Good Night.”

A loud sound of alarm clock echoes inside the room of Iwaizumi, waking him up. He stood up and began his usual routine every morning. Drinking a cup of coffee, lifting some weights, and eating his breakfast. He dashes towards the window and opened up the curtains, watching the falling snow to pile on the ground as well as on the trees.  
Iwaizumi’s focus was interrupted when his cellphone rang, receiving a notification. He immediately looked at the screen and saw a message from Oikawa. 

6:38 AM

[Oikawa]  
Good Morning Iwa-chan, the doctor said I’m free to go later but someone needs to pick me up. Can you?

Iwaizumi pauses a little and turned his phone off. Walking up to his room to grab a sweater and began his way to go onto the hospital. It was a freezing weather; smoke comes out whenever people breathe from their mouth and nose. He watches the people as they continue to go out with their family and friends despite the chill, hearing the noise from every shop in every direction he passes by. He didn’t help but to enjoy the sight as well, not even realizing that he already reached his destination. 

He entered the hospital and talk to a nurse before going up onto Oikawa’s room. A boy, paler and thinner compare to what he is few months ago was sitting on his bed. 

“Hey, I thought I said I was going to be discharged later.” Oikawa welcome him in shock. 

“I don’t have anything to do so…” he said, not finishing what he’s about to say. 

A man in white suit was standing in beside Oikawa. It must be the doctor that’s looking after him. Iwaizumi walk towards his friend and the doctor looked at him as he smile. 

“Are you his friend?” he asked in a soothing tone. 

“Uhm.. yeah.” 

“Toruu’s vitals are already stable but he still needs to be careful.” The doctor pats Oikawa’s head as he let go of a small laugh. “Take care of him okay? I don’t want to see this boy again in this room after so many times. He just keeps doing vigorous activities though he’s forbidden, but he just loves volleyball that much.” Iwaizumi was in state of shock after hearing what the doctor said. 

“Wait… after so many times? What do you mean?” he confusedly asked. 

“Oh? You didn’t know? Almost every month, this boy is here.” The doctor said as he picked his things up. “Boy, what’s your name?” He stopped in front of Iwaizumi. 

“Hajime.” 

“Hajime, can you do me a favor?” The man politely asked. “Watch over him for me, okay? I want to see that boy’s future.” he said as he taps Iwaizumi’s shoulder before leaving the room. 

Silence once again enveloped the two. Iwaizumi walk towards the sofa and took a sat. 

“Future, huh?” Iwaizumi murmured to himself. 

Oikawa stood up and opened up the curtains of the window. “It’s cold.”

Iwaizumi didn’t reply. “That old man was like my second father since my parents are always on work.”

“I see.” 

Oikawa chuckles before he continue, “He keeps saying that I should work harder to be strong and healthy again so I can reach my dreams. It’s not like I’m dying, he’s overreacting.” 

“Doesn’t that sound good? He cares about you.” Iwaizumi asked.

“Sure it is. I actually feel like wanting him to see someday to stand on a professional court as a volleyball player.” He said as he watches the snow on his window to pile up. “Keep thinking about the future. It will give you motivation to live and move forward, to not lose sight of your reasons for continuing. Is what he always say to me. It’s quiet the thing, isn’t it?”

Iwaizumi has no words to reply. 

“Can I ask something?” Oikawa asked as he looked his friend. 

“What is it?” Iwaizumi pay his look on his friend as well.

“Why… are you here?” Iwaizumi’s eyes widen. A strange feeling surges through within him. 

“Wha-what’s with the question out of the blue?” He stuttered. 

“Keep helping other and keep those people around you so you won’t be alone. Is what my mother always said. Now that I think about it, I feel like there’s something in that phrase. So I wanted to know the reason why you’re here.” Oikawa stopped from speaking to give his friend time to gather his thoughts. 

“I’m your friend, of course I’ll be here.” Iwaizumi replied as he stood up. 

“I see. I’ll rephrase the question. Are you here because you see me your friend or you’re just used being with me?” Iwaizumi’s memories came flashing onto his mind as he fall on the sofa.

“What’s wrong with you?” he asked in a low and vibrating tone on his voice. 

“Hey, are you alright? Sorry, I didn’t mean to.” Oikawa worriedly asked as he sits beside his friend who seems to be drowned on his thoughts. 

“Am I really just used to be with him? Does these feelings inside of me made of illusions? What Oikawa actually means to me?” Iwaizumi began to doubt his feeling towards his friend after hearing such words. 

“Hey, calm down, look. I’ll go get some water. Don’t stress yourself up.” Oikawa took a bottles water on the drawer and immediately gave it to his friend. 

“Sorry.” He once again apologize to his friend when Iwaizumi grabbed him into a hug, it was a tight embrace where both of their bodies collides at each other. 

“I know, you didn’t mean to. Sorry for making you worry.” Iwaizumi replied as he stroke Oikawa’s hair.  
Iwaizumi let go of Oikawa whose face turned red. “I have to go to the bathroom.” Oikawa said before he left his friend. “Just a minute.” He added before going out of the room with a bag of medicines. 

He proceeded onto the bathroom of his own room where his medicines was scattered on the sink. Oikawa took his tablets and capsules and drank them one by one as what he is told to calm his nerves down. 

“Pull yourself together Toruu.” He encourages his own self to boost his morale before going out and see his friend. 

“Are you finished already? You can take your time.” Iwaizumi told his friend in a friendly manner. 

“I’m all good.” Oikawa stick his tongue out to tease his friend. 

A small and tender laugh rises the two. “Hey, Iwa-chan you’ll walk me home, right?” Oikawa asked his friend to confirm such thing. 

“Yeah, what about it?” A dry and lifeless reply. 

“Nothing.” He said before Oikawa took off his hospital dress and changes his clothes into casual one. 

“You know there’s a bathroom to change, right?” Iwaizumi asked him in a sarcastic tone when Oikawa looked at him with a smirk. 

“Oh my, did my gorgeous and perfect figure captivated your heart?’ he tease when Iwaizumi throw a pillow on his face. 

“Change quickly or I’ll change your clothes myself.” Scary looking eyes gaze upon Oikawa once again. Oikawa immediately change his clothes faster after seeing his friend’s look which he hates the most. 

The two of them wore their own sweater and jacket before leaving the room. Iwaizumi waited for his friend on the entrance as he Oikawa take care of the discharge paper. When his friend finally set foot outside of the building, Iwaizumi handed him a one dark blue scarf. 

“Wear this, it’s pretty cold.” He said. 

“Thank you.” Oikawa replied as he grabbed the scarf before the two of them finally began on their way back home. It was a peaceful walk with a smile on their face, it so calm and natural. Iwaizumi finally feels like living a normal high school life on his last year. Streets are covered in snow; their mouth releases a smoke as they speak.  
Iwaizumi looked down and watch a small pebble he kicked to fly somewhere. “Hey, you free next weekend?” he asked without looking at his friend. 

Oikawa brushes up his hands to get some heat and place them on his cheek before he answer, “Where do wanted to go?” he asked.

“Kuroo said he’s out with Kenma to watch a movie next week, so he asked me if I can come since they have spare ticket.” He explained. 

“Really? That actually sounds fun.” Oikawa replied. “I’m amazed on why you didn’t decline.” He laughs in a teasing way. 

Iwaizumi looked at his friend whose face turned red because of coldness, “Shut up. I’ll pick you up at 4:00 PM.” 

“Okay, sure.” Their conversation ended at the same time they reached the bus station. The two of them decided to sit in a back part of the bus. There are only a few passengers, so few you can count them using your fingers. Oikawa rested his head on Iwaizumi’s shoulder once again and fell asleep as the boy calmly watched the falling snow from the sky. 

A one quiet afternoon followed Iwaizumi on his way to pick Oikawa up. Following the same road he used to take every time he comes over on his friend’s house, he safely reached his destination. Coming few minutes earlier than planned, he stayed still standing in front of the gate under the falling snow, waiting for his friend to come out. Iwaizumi looked up to the sky and watched as snow continued to fall. 

A sound of footsteps echoes from the other side of the gate, Iwaizumi took a glance and saw a brown haired boy came out from the gate, covered in a thick coat to fight the coldness of the season. 

“Iwa? You’re early. Have long have you been there?” Oikawa asked. 

Iwaizumi smiled and took a step forward, “I just got here actually.” A lie came out from his mouth. 

“Perfect timing, shall we go now?” Oikawa excitedly asked as he grabbed onto Iwaizumi’s arms. 

“Sure.” The boy answered as the two of them began to walk together. After entering the bus, a joyful aura was oozing from Oikawa. Everyone around him can feel the excitement he’s feeling. 

“It looks like someone’s enjoying.” Iwaizumi murmured to interrupt the humming boy beside him. 

“Well, can’t I be excited? By the way, it’s actually really cold isn’t it?” Oikawa brush off his hands and place it on his cheeks. 

“Yeah.” Iwaizumi answered as he watches his friend. 

After some time, the bus finally reached the mall. Iwaizumi and Oikawa immediately run and shelter themselves inside the mall. Brushing off the snow on the coat, a tall charcoal haired boy accompanied with a small blonde boy covered in a thick coat came. 

“Hey Hajime, it’s been a while.” Kuroo greeted his friend as he tap his back. 

Oikawa looked at the shorter one and excitedly hugged it, “Kenmaa! It’s been so long.”

“You’re over reacting. Hey Kuroo, can we get something warm to drink? I’m freezing.” Kenma coldly replied and requested as the same time while scrolling his phone. “Let’s go.” A tiny smile formed on his lips, inviting the two others to proceed on their trip. 

Everyone found a small café on their search; it was a quiet and has a peaceful ambiance as they enter the shop. The customer does a lot of different things that the shop offers. Iwaizumi take a look around the area when he saw a long haired girl came walking on their table.

“Hey. Oikawa I think I saw that girl before.” Iwaizumi said as Oikawa looked at the girl as well. 

“Oh. Sakura! So you’re working here?” Oikawa energetically asked. 

The girl came blushing from embarrassment. “Well, I work part time here. It’s so embarrassing.”

“Is she some acquaintance?” Kuroo asked. 

“She a girl from our school we met before the prom.” Oikawa answered. 

Sakura hand over the menu to the boys as she speaks. “Ahmm, if you don’t mind. I recommend that coffee mint. I know you like mints if I’m not mistaken.” She suggested. 

“Great idea, give me that.” Oikawa agreed. 

“I think I’ll have some black coffee.” Iwaizumi ordered. 

“Give me two expresso and four white cake slices. Thank you.” Kuroo ordered. 

“Right, please wait here. I’ll prepare your orders.” Sakura joyfully said before leaving the table of the four. After less than half an hour Sakura came carrying a serving tray that carries all of their orders. She served the boys with a smile and joyful aura. 

“You looked like you’re enjoying your job, that’s quiet cute.” Kuroo compliment her. 

Sakura’s cheeks turn red once again, “Thank you. E-excuse me.” She said as she ran away. 

“Thank you for the food.” Kenma started eating his food, ignoring the three companions he has who ate their own food as they enjoy their blissful moments. 

Time flew and the movie was about to start. All of them were sitting in a cold corner of the cinema where there aren’t many people around. All the lights turned off and the projection of the movie began, their eyes stare upon the screen as they let themselves be swallowed up in the movie their watching. Oikawa’s tears we’re falling as he comfortable watch on his seat. Iwaizumi looked at his friend as he let go of a small laugh. 

“The Fault In our stars, huh?” Iwaizumi murmured and grabbed Oikawa’s trembling hand. “You okay?” he asked. 

“I’m fine. This movie is so sad.” The boy replied as he wiped his own tears. 

Iwaizumi looked back at the movie without letting go of his friend’s hand. “Do you remember that time when you asked me what is my dream?” 

“What about it?” Oikawa answered.

“You know when people say that even if two people are separated, just go looked up high in the sky and watch the star, which means you’re always together no matter how far two people are from each other.” Iwaizumi started to speak. “Then I asked myself.” He said, looking at the tearful eyes of Oikawa. 

“Iwa-chan?” Oikawa answered in a low tone of his voice. 

“Why do they need to separate in the first place?” He said, leaving the brown haired boy speechless from his seat. “Toruu, what I’m trying to say is that my dream, is to be with y-- 

” Iwaizumi didn’t finish what he’s saying when Kuroo yawn and lights turned on. 

“That movie is so depressing. I’m not going to watch it anymore.” Kuroo stretches his hands. 

“You’re the one who suggested to watch it.” Kenma answered him while still busy scrolling downs his phone. 

Oikawa snapped back from what was going on and immediately look at his friend, “Sorry Iwa-chan? What was it again?” 

“Uhmm, never mind. Forget I said anything. It’s not that important.” Iwaizumi answered as he hides his blushing face from embarrassment. 

“Uhmm, sure?” A response of Oikawa with an unsure tone. 

The four of them silently exit the cinema and the mall. With too much enjoyment, they didn’t notice it was already dark outside.

“Well, we’ll go this way. Thank you for the day, till next time.” Kuroo bid good bye as he walk together with his little companion, leaving the two alone in a cold and snowy night. 

“Uhmm, aren’t we supposed to go home now?” Oikawa asked as he shivers in coldness. 

“You’re right.” Iwaizumi answered as they proceed on their way to the bus station. 

A few moments after reaching the station, Iwaizumi was sitting alone on a one corner inside the bus, waiting for his friend who decided to buy a cup of hot coffee to warm their selves up. Minutes have passed and Oikawa showed up with two cups of freshly brewed coffee from the store near the station. 

“Ahhh, it’s so warm.” Oikawa relieved himself after drinking. “I’m going to stop by at the hospital today, you can go home first.” He said worrying his friend.

“I’m gonna go with you.” Iwaizumi replied without looking back. 

“There’s no need to bother yourself you know. I can manage, don’t worry. I’ll be fine. I’ll text you when I got home.” Oikawa’s smooth voice gave Iwaizumi no choice but to agree.

“Stay the night in the hospital if you can’t go home. I’ll come pick you up the next day.” The boy asked for a condition. 

“That sounds reassuring then.” A bright and tender smile was formed from Oikawa’s lips before the bus stopped. As it started to move once again, Iwaizumi stare at his friend who’s smiling and waving his hand before turning back and walking towards the hospital. 

“Come home safe.” Iwaizumi’s words before closing his eyes and falling asleep. 

“Sir?” a voice echoes around Iwaizumi. His sights were blurry after opening his eyes. He brushed them off using his fingers and saw an empty bus with the driver waking him up. 

“Did you get some wonderful dreams?” the old man asked as gave out a smile. 

“Thank you.” He said before going out of the bus and walking alone to finally go home. 

After Iwaizumi entered his house, an empty and quiet place welcomed him. A feeling of having been gone for so long surges within him even though he’s only been out for a while. “A lot of stuffs happened this day, huh?” he talked to himself.

After turning on the lights and hanging his coat up, he immediately go upstairs. He took off his sweater and shirt as he turned on the heater before he lay back on his bed half naked. After resting for a while, he looked at his phone and checked the time. 

“10:36 PM.” It’s been more than an hour since he and Oikawa separated and he still got no notification. 

He turned off his phone and set it aside under the lamp, letting himself to fall into deep sleep once again that one winter night. 

“Good Night.” He whispers on the wind. 

A one cold night that is, Oikawa just left the hospital a few minutes ago. Walking down on a street full of lights and noises, he suddenly stopped in front of a bright bakery. He took a deep breath before opening the door. A charming little sound of a little bell made an old man stand on the other side of the shop. 

“If it isn’t Toruu, good evening boy. Have you been well?” an old man greeted him in a warm welcome as he hugged the freezing boy. 

“Hey gramps cut it out.” Oikawa giggles as he hangs his coat up and sat in a table near the window of the shop staring at the twinkling lights of the streets. 

“People are too excited for Christmas they started decorating the streets.” The old man appeared with two cups of steaming coffee. Oikawa gaze on his coffee as he stayed in silent when the old man closed his eyes. “Go finish that to warm yourself okay? I’ll go get some milk bread for you.” The old man said, cheering the boy up as Oikawa took a sip on his coffee. A little while after, Oikawa took the bag of bread and bid his goodbye on the old man. Waving his hands as he left the shop. 

Silently and peacefully as it is, Oikawa was back on his track to go home. Walking in the middle of the road with the other civilians when he suddenly stopped, standing in the middle of the road nailed down. 

“I gotta tell Iwa-chan I’m on my way home.” He said, typing a message for his friend when his phone dropped from his hands. 

“Huh?” his sights began to become blurry. “I—I can’t move? I can’t feel my--” he asked himself before the bag of bread fall in the icy road. Cars and the other vehicles started to spam and shout, telling Oikawa to move aside. The other people also started to watch him whom began to gain attention.

Oikawa saw a traffic enforcer headed towards him before he decided to pick the bread that scattered around the road when a light flashed on Oikawa’s eyes. Screams, as well as the sound of ambulance echoes on Oikawa’s ears as he got hit by fast moving car. Blood started to leak from his head as he lay down in the middle of the street. 

“My body feels so hot.” He told himself as he tried to stand up. “Huh? My body… won’t move?” 

“Sir? Hello? Can you hear me?” a lady came asking him questions as he feel his body being carried. His skin turned pale and his lips started to dry. 

“Ha…jime.” Oikawa uttered such name before completely losing his consciousness that one winter night. 

Week have passed, Oikawa finally woke up from his deep sleep. What welcomes him is a cold and gloomy weather night that is, not a single trace of warmth to be found. In a sofa near the window, Oikawa noticed a familiar shadow sitting on it. 

“How have you been?” he asked while laid down on a white hospital bed. 

“I’m fine, no thanks to you.” a deep and low voice came in response. Oikawa closed his eyes after hearing such words filled with sadness and anger. 

“Did I worry you too much?” the boy stayed silent as he watched Oikawa from a distance. “Sorry.” 

“Tsk.” Iwaizumi stood up and placed a basket of fruits on a table. “I’m going to spend the night.” 

“Really? That’s sounds fun.” Oikawa let out of a small laugh as he coughs. 

“Don’t push yourself too hard.” Iwaizumi said as he helps his friend to properly sit down and gave him a glass of water. 

Oikawa stood up and slowly walked towards the window as Iwaizumi assist him not to fall. “Thank you.” He said as he watches the falling snow from the dark winter sky. “Iwa-chan, what do you want for Christmas? Name it.” Oikawa suddenly asked. 

“I don’t need anything.” Iwaizumi bluntly reply. 

“Too bad, I want some milk bread for Christmas though.”

“Fine.”

Days have passed since that night and it’s already the day of Christmas Eve. People celebrates everywhere with their family and closest friends. The street is lively and bright, it was full of life and yet Iwaizumi’s aura happened to be covered in blue as he reaches the hospital, carrying a bag of milk bread on his hands. 

Paler from before and thinner from what he used to be is what the lying Oikawa who can barely move both his hands and feet appear to be. Iwaizumi sat beside the boy as he prepares the breads and some medicine when Oikawa grabbed Iwaizumi’s wrist. 

“Do you need something?” he asked. 

“Can you spend the night again?” Oikawa asked in a very weak voice. 

Iwaizumi grabbed Oikawa’s freezing hands and held it together to warm them up. “Yeah, of course.”

“Thank you.” Oikawa closed his eyes without letting go of Iwaizumi’s hands. 

The night goes deeper and the weather becomes colder. The snow keeps on falling like an endless loop of ice that pile on the ground. Iwaizumi lay down beside Oikawa, having to sleep together that one winter night as music played on his phone. 

12:00 Midnight arrived. In contrary of the never ending snow that falls, a fleeting life of a one normal human ends. “Sleep well, Toruu. Merry Christmas.” he said, holding his friend’s hands as he bid his farewell into a cold sleeping corpse. 

Iwaizumi didn’t bother to call for the nurses and doctors to report the situation, rather, he kept his friend beside him for the very last memory the two of them can make. Iwaizumi was silent, emotionless, and his eyes were as cold as the night. The reason behind his smile passed away, the one who brought life into his long dead home passed away, and the person who he made his dreams with passed away. 

As the name Oikawa Toruu came to an end, Iwaizumi’s dreams and light to live ceased as well. 

The rain won’t stop as people started to leave one by one, throwing a white rose for the one who died. Iwaizumi was standing in front of a gravestone with his head lit up to the sky, letting the rain to roll down on his face. It was so dark, it was too cold, he can’t anything but black. 

“Hajime? Let’s go.” A charcoal haired boy asked. “You’ve been up for days now since the funeral, lets’ go now okay? Get some rest.”

“Kuroo…” Iwaizumi took a heavy breath as he began to speak, “Tell me, Toruu won’t wake up, will he?” 

The boy stayed in silent, not knowing what to answer to calm his friend. “He won’t.” he replied. 

“I see, he broke his promise then.” Iwaizumi started to laugh. Kuroo, who’s standing beside him, saw his friend suffer from his loss. The weather is one Iwaizumi that time, that wind blows extremely hard as Iwaizumi’s emotion build up. Under the raining dark sky he speaks, “Is the rain painful?” Kuroo’s took his eyes off from his friend. Not being able to stand to see it any longer. 

“I can’t feel pain even though I know this rain drops are painful, my tears just won’t fall though I wanted to cry hard. Hey Kuroo, what should I do?” An empty eye of melancholy and a blank face that wanted to scream but cannot is what the guy saw after looking at his friend. It was too much, too painful, too sad as if a life was taken from its body. 

“I’m weak, but whenever I see Oikawa, I feel a little stronger. I just wanted to go home with him one more time, go out in a festival and achieve our dreams that we’ve made together. I—I can’t let go, I know it’s so stupid b-but Kuroo…” Kuroo couldn’t contain his fist anymore as he punches his friend to snap him out of reality. 

“This is a shit, Hajime accept it! You’re not the only one who’s sad. Everyone here feels the same way you do so stop!” The boy yelled at the lying Iwaizumi on the ground. “I won’t say sorry, you need it.”

“No one’s here now.” The words of his friend echoes from Iwaizumi’s head over and over. He knows better than anyone, he can clearly see, what drops from Iwaizumi’s face isn’t rain water, but tears. 

“He’s gone, isn’t he?” Iwaizumi looked up at the sky as he tightly grips a white rose on his hands. 

“Yeah.” Kuroo replied. For another time, Iwaizumi turned his eyes onto the name that was engraved beside him. He stood up and places a flower in front of the stone. “Goodbye, Toruu.” He said as he walked away, gathering and strengthening his heart to be able to stand and see a brighter tomorrow. 

Waking up in a warm breeze, Iwaizumi saw vivid vibrant colors of his room where the light of sun reaches. He stood up and stretches his arms to loosen up his body, upon opening the curtains of his room; he saw a familiar figure of a one person that’s peacefully standing in the balcony. Tears began to flow as he reaches his hand out, trying to call out his name yet there’s no voice came out. 

“O-Oikawa?” he stuttered before a nostalgic and shining smile from the face of Oikawa. 

“Yo, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa waves his hand as he brush his hair to the back of his ears. 

“H-hey, is that really you?” he asked with a trembling voice. 

Oikawa turned his back as he gaze into the sky, “Who knows?” 

Iwaizumi stayed still from he stands as he watch his friend from a distance, silence covered their atmosphere before the he speak up. “I will die.” Iwaizumi said. 

“No you’re not.” Oikawa calmly replied. 

“Don’t you want to be with me?” Iwaizumi asked again. 

“Of course not, I would love to actually --” Oikawa didn’t finished his words as Iwaizumi cut him from speaking. 

“Then why?” Iwaizumi’s clenches his fist. 

“I told you I want some milk bread from Christmas, didn’t I?” Iwaizumi didn’t respond as he let his friend to continue; “Remember that time when we made our wishes on the lanterns back in the festival? I wanted you to live without me, that’s my wish. Please, can you make it happened?”

“Stupid Toruu.” Iwaizumi looked at his friend with tears flowing from his eyes, “Of course I can, who do you think I am.” 

“I see, that’s a relief then. Well then, good bye Iwa-chan.” Oikawa bid his last words as Iwaizumi opened his eyes. 

“A dream?” he asked himself as tears still fall from his eyes. “I see.”

Iwaizumi stood up and grab a shirt before going down stairs on the kitchen. The house seems more quiet than usual, only the sound from the clock as well as his footsteps can be heard. He heated some water and prepare a cup of coffee to warm his body when his doorbell rang. 

“A visitor?” he said before walking towards the front door only to see the mother of Toruu upon opening the door.

“Hey, Hajime. How have you been?” the mother of Oikawa greeted him. 

“I’m fine auntie. Please come in, I’ll prepare something to drink.” Iwaizumi greeted him. 

A small pause and a brief silence came from the woman before she hands over a video tape and a letter. “I see you’re doing well. Toruu wanted to give this to you after your graduation day but…” Oikawa’s mother stopped from what she’s saying as she began to cry. “Please, take care of this okay?” she said.  
Iwaizumi grabbed the video tape and a small envelope from his friend’s mother as he bow his head, “I will.”

“Thank you.” She said before leaving. 

Iwaizumi was alone on his room. Sitting on the floor beside his bed as he played the video tape Oikawa’s mother gave to him. Both chills and sadness came rushing inside his body as he saw a compilation of videos flashing in the screen. The boy let go of the falling tears from his eyes once again as he continue to watch a video full of their memories. He paused and kept himself together as he reached the final part of the video.

“Yo! Iwa-chan! We’re finally graduating, where do you plan to go in college? Don’t you want to pursue professional volleyball? Well, it can’t be helped I guess. Receiving this video means I’m already gone from the country. Soryy Iwa-chan I didn’t tell you. I’m afraid I won’t be able to go if I ever see you before I leave. I’m going abroad to go and undergo training to pursue my volleyball. I’m also going to see some therapist so they can help me in my peripheral neuropathy. Maaaan, I’m actually nervous. The next time you see me, I’ll be on a professional team, I promise. I’m going to do my best, I hope you too. Let’s hold and work our dreams out to reach them- no, to definitely make the come true one day. I’m going to miss gramps milk bread too. I guess I’ll end it here. I’ll keep in touch to you and with the others so you don’t have to worry about me. See you Hajime. Take care of yourself even if I’m not there.” 

A one message that pierce his heart, a one message that means a lot, a one message that made Iwaizumi back on his feet. He’s tearing yet there’s no pain to be seen, just a pure determination and sincerity to go on with his life. 

“I’m going to make your dreams come true Toruu, I swear.” He said, clenching his fist as he stood up straight and sound. He punched himself to give his body a strike so to wake his mind. He walk towards the cabinet and grabbed a pair of coat and a scarf before leaving the house. 

Iwaizumi looked up only to see a dark and cloudy sky. He placed his hands inside his pockets and took a deep breath before he proceeded. The snow is calmly falling; the trees are full of snow so sad the grass in the ground. The year is week away before it ends. Iwaizumi’s walking beside the freezing river as he watched the trains and other civilians to pass through the same road. A small yet beautiful smile formed from his lips as he remember the past of his childhood, playing around with the dearest person he once had. 

Iwaizumi looked up to the sky once again, “Oikawa, just wait. I’ll chase you after this day, no- I’ll chase after you after this month, and the following month, and then the following year after this. No matter how long it may take. Just wait.” He said, declaring the way he wanted to chase after his dreams that he made himself. 

“Toruu…” he said, tightly gripping a scarf he received from his friend last one winter day on a one winter night.

“Hajimeee!” a voice shouted from afar, calling his name out as he waves his hands. 

“Yeah, coming.” He shouted in response for his teammates who’s waiting for him to celebrate a one new year all together.

“You’re late, Vice-Captain.” One his junior said as they began to walk together. 

“I wanted to go home and sleep.” Another one who’s sulking in his scarf said. 

“Right. It’s getting chilly here. Let’s go find a some place.” Hajime smiled as he continues to spend his time with his beloved junior. 

“You okay Hajime?” a brown haired boy rushed into his side, tapping his shoulder. 

“Yeah.” He replied. 

“That’s good then. I’m sure he’s doing fine out there so you don’t have to think about it that much.” 

“I’ll do my best too.” Iwaizumi looked up to the night sky once more. 

“So you’re planning to go abroad this year?” Yahaba asked.

“Yeah, I’m going to pursue professional and volleyball. To do that, I need to go and train myself.” Iwaizumi replied. 

“You should probably pay a visit before you go. I’ll go with you if you don’t mind.” Yahaba said.

“Sure.” 

Time flies fast. It feels like everything just happened yesterday. Every details and moments are crystal clear onto Iwaizumi’s mind. It was almost the autumn season that year, Iwaizumi and Yahaba are walking together in a one clear afternoon to visit Oikawa’s grave.

“I feel like I haven’t been here in forever.” Iwaizumi let go of a tiny laugh. 

“I think you need some time alone, don’t you? I’ll wait there okay.” Yahaba tapped Iwaizumi’s shoulder as he walk away to give Iwaizumi his time. 

“Yeah thanks.” He replied. Iwaizumi sat in the grass as he place a bouquet of white roses beside Oikawa’s grave stone. 

“It’s been forever since I talked to you. Doing well? Don’t brag too much about yourself in there, you might get kick out.” Iwaizumi laugh to what he’s saying. “I’m going abroad.  
I’m not going to be here for a while. I’ll become a great volleyball player so you better watch me from up there.” He stood up and bow in front of his friend’s grave. 

“Goodbye, Toruu. I’ll come back soon as a man you can be proud of.” He said before walking away from the grave of his beloved friend. 

Month passed since then, Iwaizumi safely arrived at the gymnasium in Australia where he will train for years in order to pursue the competitive professional volleyball. Their training is harder and tougher multiple times compare to what he used to do. Every day and every night he trains both his body and mind to keep up. 

Until one night when Iwaizumi was sitting on the bench to rest when one of his fellow trainee came to speak, “Hajime, right?” he asked in a gentle voice. Iwaizumi looked up to the boy who’s standing in front of him. 

“My name is Akari, Nozomi Akari.” The boy introduced himself. Iwaizumi was in shocked, his voice, his figure, and the way he moves, it was like Toruu. 

“You fine?” Akari asked. 

“Yeah, thanks for asking.” Iwaizumi replied. 

“It’s our break tomorrow, right? Have any plans?” he asked. 

Iwaizumi smiled after coming into a realization, “Nothing.”

“Great, I actually wanted to talk to you for a while now, no seriously.” Akari said full of excitement. 

He’s not Toruu. Akari is a completely different person, no one is like him. Never compare your past to the present. “Hey Akari, was it?” Iwaizumi asked. 

“Yeah?” the boy replied. 

“Thank you.” Akari’s face began to turn red.

“D-Did I do something?” he stuttered. 

A small and bright smile formed on Iwaizumi’s lips, “I feel like I happened to see someone important to me who’s long gone because of you, so thank you.” 

“I see.” Akari smiled as he watched the other players play on the court. “By the way what position do you play?” he asked. 

“I’m a spiker.” Iwaizumi replied. 

“Oh great, I’m a setter. Let me set for you sometime.” Akari brightly smiled giving Iwaizumi a warm feeling he haven’t had for a while. 

“Sure.” He replied. 

Days have passed and the new morning arrives. It’s a one new winter season that is. Iwaizumi was standing in front of a café. A little while after, Akari showed up covered in thick coat. 

“I’m sorry I’m late. It’s not snowing but it’s extremely cold.” He apologizes. 

“Never mind that, let’s get going. I’m chilling.” Iwaizumi said as the two of them began to walk. 

“Where are we going?” Akari asked as he sulk his head on his scarf. 

“Somewhere quiet, that’s where.” He answered. 

“You answer so vague.” Akari pouted. The two of them continue to proceed on their way as they reached the shore. 

“Ehh, it’s so windy.” The boy said as he trembles in chills. 

“So, what do you wanted to talk about?” Iwaizumi began to ask. 

Akari took a deep breath before answering the boy, “Nothing in particular, the first time I saw you in the camp you were to gloomy. So I thought there’s something wrong. I wanted to approach you to ask but I can’t find any timing.” 

“Thank you for worrying.” Iwaizumi answered making Akari smiled. 

“Why did you join the training camp?” the boy asked. 

Iwaizumi stayed silent for a moment before he looked at his company, “I’m going to fulfill my friend’s dream to become a professional volleyball and win countless tournaments.” He confidently said. 

“What about your own dream?” 

“That’s it. Both me and my friend share the same dream.” 

“I see, sorry. That’s so rude of me.” Akari apologizes once more. 

“Why did you join the camp?” Iwaizumi turned the question back. 

“Uhm— I actually came from the same town as you. I’ve been watching every single match you guys fought all this time. At first, I have no dreams on my own, not until the moment I saw how determined your team to win every match you played. That stroke a string inside my heart, it actually inspired me. I wanted to become like you guys. I wanted to get close to especially to Mr. Oikawa.” Iwaizumi smiled after hearing Akari’s words towards his friend. 

“I wanted to become his apprentice so he can teach me how to set. I wanted to become a famous and a good volleyball player that can work beautifully in a team liken him. I always see you two hanging out together so I haven’t got any chance to ask him. I’m worried, I don’t know if he’ll teach someone as incompetent like me. He’s far from my reach after all.” Akari explained. 

“You don’t have to worry about it that much, Toruu is a kind boy.” Iwaizumi smiled.

“Aren’t you worried about him? I- I haven’t seen him for a while after your last match.” Akari looked down as Iwaizumi gradually grabbed his hand and slowly placed it on his chest. 

A cold wind swept by as Iwaizumi answered the boy, “Who would worry about a friend who died years ago?” he said as wear a smile on his face, leaving the other one nailed on the ground.   
Akari didn’t answer, that smile on Iwaizumi’s face isn’t bright. It was full of pain and sadness as if someone wanted to scream and cry his heart out but he can’t, calling out someone to reach his hands and help him to move forward. It was too heavy for him to handle. He doesn’t even know what to do as he let his tears from falling down. 

Akari took a step towards the boy as he embrace his body, burying his face on Iwaizumi’s chest. “It’s fine, it’s fine. I’ll listen.” he said “Thank you.” Iwaizumi replied as he brush the hair of the smaller boy. “Are you going to forget him?” he asked.

“How can I forget someone who gave me a lot to remember?” Iwaizumi smiled as he closed his eyes, letting the wind to touches his face.

“I dreamed once, I thought about killing myself so I can go with him.” Iwaizumi began to speak. “Then he showed up telling me not to. I asked him, will you be sad if I die? He said yes after that, then I realize. Nothing will actually happen if I took my own life so I decided to keep moving forward, and now I’m here.” He added.

“Hey Akari, would you answer me honestly?” Iwaizumi asked him. Akari nods as a reply. 

“If I live, would you be happy?” Akari’s eyes widen as tears completely fell from his eyes. A big and shining smile formed on his lips. 

“Of course.” He said, letting Iwaizumi’s arms to embrace his body. 

“Oikawa, I hope you’re seeing this from up there. Thank you for giving me this light, I promise I won’t let go of him this time.” Iwaizumi told his friend on his mind. 

“Nozomi Akari, hope and light. Thank you.” Iwaizumi gratefully hugged the boy who’s tearing down from happiness. 

Years have passed, Iwaizumi is finally back. It’s been so long since left, all of the nostalgic feelings and memories flashed onto his mind as he walked back on his home. As he opened the door of his house, a bunch of people from his former team came to welcome him. 

“W-wait, is that Oikawa?” Yahaba asked as he points his finger to the one beside Iwaizumi. 

“Are you dumb? This is Akari, I met him in the training camp abroad. Surprise, huh?” Iwaizumi smiled as he answer the boy. 

“He looks exactly like captain.” Kindaichi said. 

“Don’t worry, I had the same reaction as you guys when I saw him.” He replied. 

“Let’s get going come on.” Yahaba said as everyone walk to inside the living room to arrange the area. 

“Excuse me.” Akari said as he rushed towards the living room to help. 

“You’ve change. That’s good.” Yahaba said as he taps Iwaizumi’s shoulder. 

“Yeah, thanks.” He replied. 

The home coming party is a mess yet, enjoyable that night. Everyone was up until early morning making them completely down until the sun rises. Iwaizumi left his house and pay a visit on his friend’s grave. 

“I’m back, how have you been?” he asked as he sat down in front of the grace stone.

“It’s been a while since I visited here, huh? I hope you’re watching from up there. Also, I met this Akari guy in the camp. He’s so like you but less hyper. I hope you can meet him sometime, I’m sure the two of you can get along.” He talked to his friend.

“I knew you’re going here.” Yahaba said as he walks towards Iwaizumi. 

“It’s been years since I last came here, so…” Iwaizumi didn’t finished what’s his saying when Yahaba speak. 

“It’s Akari, isn’t he?” he said as he place a white rose beside the gravestone. 

“Yeah.” Iwaizumi smiled. 

“Well, if you’re done I’m in the shrine. I’ll give you some time alone.” He said as he waves his hands before leaving.  
Iwaizumi stood up and stretches his arms. He closed his eyes as he embraces the fresh air of the spring.

“I’m home Toruu.” He said as he looked up to the morning sky. 

The End


End file.
